everything in its right place
by xlostloonax
Summary: human!au Dean, jeune mécanicien qui vit avec son frère Sam fait la connaissance du junkie Castiel Novak et son monde est bouleversé. M pour plus langage et abus de substances illicites entre autres...
1. Chapter 1

_**human!Au avec un 2014!cas...Je n'abandonne pas Wax and wire mais j'ai commencé cette fic entre d'autres choses ( et ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance et je sais pas si je vais tout uploader ici au vu de la "nouvelle" politique de ) =/**_

* * *

Dean rentrait doucement chez lui après une longue journée de travail. Le garage qu'il avait repris marchait bien et se spécialisait dans la restauration de voitures anciennes, une des choses au monde qu'il préférait faire et qui se révélait étonnamment lucrative. Bobby, ami de la famille et ancien propriétaire, était toujours présent dans le garage, grommelant et donnant ses conseils et Dean ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire, il était une figure paternelle bien plus que John, son père, ne l'avait jamais été et il aimait se faire remonter les bretelles par le vieil homme bourru même si il ne lui dirait probablement jamais ça directement.

Il agitait ses doigts au rythme de la musique, roulant tranquillement, appréciant le calme et la sécurité que lui procurait son véhicule, tout en observant le paysage qui commençait à devenir ma foi familier. Après toutes leurs années de galères pour lui et son petit frère Sam, la routine était quelque chose qu'il commençait à apprécier même si c'était parfois effrayant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un viendrait tout leur retirer. Il balaya vite de son esprit ces obscures pensées en arrivant dans la rue où Sam et lui avaient récemment établi leur nouveau domicile. Fini les chambres de motels et les appartements pourris. Ils habitaient maintenant dans une typique maison américaine tout confort.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé à l'intérieur, il fut salué par Sam d'un geste de la main, installé sur un bureau rempli de papiers. Ses études de droits lui prenaient beaucoup de temps et même si il avait eu une bourse d'études, les deux frères habitaient toujours ensemble.

- Hey Dean ! Bonne journée ? dit Sam sans lever la tête.

- Ouais ! Même si c'est de plus en plus la folie…on est complets pour deux mois ! Deux mois ! Tu te rends compte ?

Dean s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche de Sam qui leva la tête un instant lui faisant son plus grand sourire, celui pouvant faire fondre le cœur de la plus tyrannique mégère.

- Ça m'étonne pas ! Je suis vraiment content que ça marche.

Dean regarda tout autour de lui.

- Tiens, « madame » n'est pas là ?

- Dean ! , Sam lui sortit sa « bitchface », j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça….

- Pourquoi ? Si tu n'épouses pas bientôt cette fille, je suis désolé de te dire que t'es vraiment con.

Dean avait dit ça sur la ton de la plaisanterie mais il pensait chacun de ses mots. Jessica, la fille en question, était vraiment parfaite pour Sam et il était heureux que son frère puisse enfin connaitre le bonheur même si il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire autant. Son petit frère était tout pour lui depuis toujours et si l'un d'entre eux pouvait être heureux, pour Dean ça devait être Sam.

Jessica, une petite blonde, ( petite par rapport à la gigantesque stature de Sam ), habitait avec eux depuis quelques mois. Un incendie avait ravagé son appartement d'où elle avait été sauvé in extremis par Sam. Elle vivait avec eux depuis et Dean en était plutôt content. Jessica était facile à vivre et n'avalait aucune de ses conneries, ni celles de Sam d'ailleurs ce qui avait pour effet de l'amuser sans fin.

D'abord choquée par l'incident, elle avait voulu retrouver un appartement rapidement mais Dean l'avait encouragé à rester avec eux. Il lui avait fait comprendre subtilement que pour lui, elle était de la famille. De plus, Dean savait que bientôt Sam et Jessica partiraient voler de leur propre ailes, il ne préférait pas trop y penser et en profitait le temps que leur arrangement durerait. Pour l'instant, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes et les trois s'entendaient plutôt bien. Leur emplois du temps chargés les empêchaient de se marcher sur les pieds et Dean tentait de laisser le petit couple aussi tranquille que possible sans être la troisième roue du carrosse.

- Elle est dans la cuisine, elle prépare le diner. On a des invités, tu te souviens ?

- Euh…non…

Il n'avait pas dû y porter trop intention.

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- C'est un espèce de « double rendez-vous »…Tu te souviens d'Amélia, l'amie de Jess' ?

- Hm…Non…Elle était bonne ?

- Dean ! Franchement !

- Je rigole, Sam ! ( pas vraiment )

- Elle est déjà venue plusieurs fois pourtant : blonde, assez timide, du type sérieux, parents religieux….

- Ouais, je me souviens maintenant et donc ?

- Elle vient manger à la maison et nous présenter son nouveau petit ami..

- Oh !…Je dois vous laisser la maison ou quoi ?

- Non, Dean, ça ira, c'est pas un diner aux chandelles, on va juste manger un bout et regarder un film ou un truc du genre…Puis on a cours demain donc ça devrait pas durer des heures. Tu es le bienvenu, puis c'est ta maison, mec !

- NOTRE maison, Sammy !

- Ouais…Ça te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, ça semble ennuyeux à mourir d'ailleurs je…

Il fut interrompu par une tape sur la tête

- On est pas ennuyeux, dit Jessica un plateau dans l'autre main rempli de petits amuses gueules.

Dean précipita ses mains vers le plat. Jessica l'arrêta en le frappant gentiment de nouveau.

- Bas les pattes !

- A l'aide Sam ! Je suis molesté par ta copine !

- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Dean.

- Traitre.

Il se leva et embrassa Jessica sur la joue.

- Salut, Jess.

Jessica sourit puis plaça son plat sur la petite table de salon.

- Ne les mange pas, s'il te plait Dean.

- Je ne peux rien promettre, ça à l'air trop bon…donc Amélia a un nouveau copain ?

- Oui…

Elle s'assit à coté de Dean et frotta ses mains avec le petit tablier qu'elle portait.

- Ça m'a fait un choc je dois dire, elle est si timide.

- Alors, quel est l'heureux élu ?

- Dean ! Tu le verras bien, dit Sam toujours entrain de griffonner furieusement sur son cahier.

- Quoi, je veux savoir à quoi je vais être confronté. Amélia est plutôt cool dans le genre, vu qu'elle ne dit pas grand-chose mais….

- Clair que par rapport à toi qui l'ouvre tout le temps, intervint Sam toujours de son bureau.

- La ferme, pétasse

- Toi-même, trouduc.

Jessica soupira avec tendresse habituée aux joutes verbales des deux frères.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Elle m'a juste dit qu'il s'appelle Jimmy, qu'elle l'a rencontré à la messe qu'il a les yeux bleus les plus magnifiques du monde…Et c'est à peu près tout.

Dean ricana.

- J'espère juste que c'est pas une de ces grenouilles de bénitiers

- Dean ! fit Sam d'un ton désapprobateur.

- Quoi !

Jessica lui fit les gros yeux.

- D'accord, je ferais un effort mais c'est juste pour ma future belle sœur, il se leva, allez, je vais prendre une douche, histoire d'enlever toutes cette graisse et de pouvoir faire bonne impression. Enfin, je fais toujours bonne impression !

Il s'en alla en paradant. Sam leva juste ses épaules et Jessica alla l'enlacer tendrement avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Ils savaient que même si Dean avait une grande gueule, il ne ferait jamais rien pour leur faire honte ou les embarrasser du moins intentionnellement ( et quand il était sobre ) et que même si le fiancé d'Amélia se révélait être un parfait connard, il ferait tout pour ne pas s'énerver ( et pour Dean ça demandait un énorme effort !)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci à elida17, CastielaMalfoy, miruru-sensei, FalconAngel, Mazreth et fric assiette pour les reviews =D**_

_**À Fricassiette : je parlais de la vague d'effacements récents de fics M ( en fait MA) du site. Vu que l'histoire est pour moi une expérimentation pour écrire de l'action dans ce genre ( MA, bien que je ne pense pas être en fait être douée ), je me tâte pour savoir ce que je vais faire avec les prochains chapitres. Soit je les poste en m'en foutant, soit censure, soit je poste ailleurs ( toutes mes histoires sont d'ailleurs « crosspostées » ailleurs) . Je ne sais pas encore ^^'**_

_**Quelle pitié que j'ai passé presque plus de temps à éditer qu'à écrire ce chapitre. J'avais prévu de le poster avant mais un poil dans la main a poussé et…bref….**_

* * *

Un peu plus tard, la table était décorée d'amuses gueules en tous genres. Jessica était une cuisinière plutôt débrouillarde même si comme Sam et au grand désarroi de Dean, elle partageait son amour pour la nourriture dite équilibrée et à majorité végétarienne.

Dean après de multiples essais avait réussi à arracher Sam à ses devoirs et les deux frères étaient assis sur le divan du salon chacun sirotant une bière. Sam empêchant Dean de dévaster les plats de petits fours à l'amusement de Jessica qui était devant le miroir réajustant sa coiffure.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et Jessica alla ouvrir, Sam se précipita pour accueillir les invités avec elle.

Amélia fit son entrée accompagnée de son fameux petit ami. Dean les observait de loin, toujours assis dans le salon. Amélia était toujours la même, habillée un peu comme une petite vieille selon l'opinion de Dean, surtout avec cet espèce de chignon qu'elle portait en permanence, bref du gâchis. Néanmoins, il se souvenait maintenant des quelques fois où elle était passée à la maison, c'était une jeune fille plutôt sympathique et qui semblait avoir un grand cœur. Elle avait d'ailleurs offert à Jessica un toit après l'accident et lui avait donné de nombreuses affaires pour la dépanner. Jessica en avait été très reconnaissante même si la voir déambuler dans la maison avec des vêtements de bigote avait été vraiment hilarant pour les deux frères.

Il regarda ensuite le fiancé. Il portait une espèce de trench coat noir, avec un costume ( _un costume !) _par-dessous, le tout agrémenté d'une cravate bleue foncée. Il avait les cheveux noirs de jais parfaitement plaqués de chaque coté par une raie au milieu et était, hé bien, Dean pouvait dire objectivement qu'il était loin d'être moche, de grands et magnifiques yeux bleus prenaient toute l'attention sur son visage et son expression semblait un peu timide mais très douce. Bref, de l'extérieur il semblait plutôt correct mais Dean attendait un peu pour se faire son avis. La pauvre Amélia semblait si naïve et même si ce n'était pas ses affaires, elle était l'amie de Jessica ce qui faisait d'elle une proche de la famille et si le gars se révélait un fils de pute, il relevait de Dean « le grand frère » de s'occuper de son cas.

Les deux couples se saluèrent puis pénétrèrent dans le salon. Dean se leva pour les saluer à son tour.

- Bonjour Dean, dit Amélia

- Hey Amélia.

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue. Amélia rougit

- Euh, Dean, je te présente mon petit ami, Jimmy.

- Salut, je suis Dean, Dean winchester , enchanté de te connaitre, dit-il lui serrant la main.

- Jimmy, Jimmy Novak, ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit Jimmy souriant bien qu'il semblait un peu nerveux.

- Wow, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, on est entre amis.

- Oh…euh, ok.

Jimmy sa passa la main sur la nuque et la tête de Sam apparut derrière lui.

- Rah, ne commence pas Dean ! dit Sam, tu vois pas qu'il est nerveux ?

- Ah, mais je n'ai rien fait, je suis innocent ! il mima un air blessé.

- Ne faites pas attention à lui, dit Jessica, il à l'air d'un rustre mais c'est un vrai bisounours ! Installez-vous, je vous en prie ! Elle désigna le divan et les deux amoureux s'installèrent côte à côte.

- Je ne suis pas un bisounours, grommela Dean, les bisounours ont des putains de cœurs sur leurs bides !

Les yeux de Sam effectuèrent une rotation vers le haut.

- Non Dean, tu n'est un pas un bisounours ! Les bisounours sont sûrement moins casse-couilles.

- Hey !

- Ca suffit tous les deux, intervint Jessica, Sam si tu offrais à boire à nos invités? Dean assis !

Les deux frères obéirent sans broncher.

Amélia et Jimmy semblèrent assez impressionnés. Jessica leur fit un clin d'œil.

Tout se déroula parfaitement après ça. Amélia raconta leur rencontre à l'église et la façon dont ils avaient fait connaissance. Jimmy lui avait prêté son parapluie un jour de pluie après l'église. Une histoire vraiment clichée selon Dean mais ils semblaient si candides et se regardaient avec tellement de tendresse qu'il ravala son envie de vomir des arcs en ciel. Jimmy semblait un brave gars, il avait le même âge que Dean ( soit 25 ans), donc un peu plus âgé qu'Amélia (qui était encore comme Jessica en école d'infirmière) et avait un travail de comptable dans une petite entreprise en ville. Il ne semblait pas du type bigot intolérant donc Dean se relaxa et ajouta sa touche personnelle à la conversation, taquinant légèrement Amélia et Jimmy, le tout agrémenté d'histoires sur petit Sammy sur le pot. Au fur et à mesure, l'ambiance se fit de plus en plus détendue.

- Alors Jimmy, ça fait longtemps que tu es dans le coin ? demanda Dean à Jimmy.

Amélia était en grande conversation avec Jessica sur un truc de filles dont Dean ne voulait entendre parler que dans ses cauchemars.

- Oh…euh, non , ça fait seulement six mois, je suis de Chicago.

- Wouah, ça fait une trotte….

- Oui…C'est euh….

- C'est pas nos affaires, désolé, dit Sam regardant Dean d'un air désapprobateur.

- Oh non, dit Jimmy, c'est juste, disons pour raisons familiales que je suis venu en Californie puis une chose en entrainant une autre…..Je pense que je vais sans doute rester ici un moment.

Il fit un sourire rêveur qu'il adressa à Amélia toujours en grande conversation sur un sujet dont Dean ne voulait rien connaitre mais qui avait apparemment un rapport avec des calories.

- Tant mieux, j'espère qu'on sera bons amis, dit Sam choquant son verre contre celui de Jimmy et lui faisant son expression de chien battu irrésistible.

Dean amusé, par l'attitude de son frère et par le pauvre gars qui semblait un peu perdu choqua son verre à son tour.

- Merci, dit Jimmy, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part Sam. Comme je viens d'arriver dans la région je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis dans le coin, à part à l'église mais bon ça ne fait jamais de mal de changer d'horizons, puis Amélia à une haute estime de toi….Et aussi de Dean, dit il après un temps.

Sam ricana dans son verre et dès que Jimmy retourna un moment à sa contemplation d'Amélia, Dean lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

Jimmy fit ensuite l'erreur de demander à qui appartenait la superbe voiture noire dans l'entrée, Dean se lança alors dans un quasi monologue consacré à la beauté de son véhicule, son bébé, une Chevrolet impala 1967. Sam tenta de sauver le pauvre Jimmy, mais celui-ci n'aida pas en semblant objectivement intéressé par ce que disait son frère. Sam laissa tomber et alla s'installer prés de Jessica.  
Dean parlait maintenant de son garage. Il était tellement enthousiaste qu'il offrait déjà un check up à Jimmy, lorsque la sonnerie de téléphone de celui-ci se mit à retentir. Jimmy s'excusa poliment et quand il observa le cadran, ses yeux s'élargirent et il se leva semblant oublier tout à coup tout son entourage.

- Allo ? Allo ? Castiel ? C'est toi ? dit Jimmy avec un mélange d'émotions: colère, peur, panique….

Tout les autres se regardèrent à tour de rôle.

- Castiel ? Réponds-moi !…..Quoi ?…Où es-tu ? Je te cherche depuis une semaine ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude… Castiel ? Cassie ? …Allo ?…Non, je…ne dis pas ça…OU ES TU ?…Quel bar ? ….Oh, Castiel ! Non, s'il te plait….. Comment ?….Je ne t'entends pas… « Inferno »?…..Castiel ?….Castiel ? Allo ?….Chiotte!

Jimmy referma son téléphone avec frustration. Il semblait de plus en plus paniqué. Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la direction qu'il devait prendre pour trouver la sortie.

- Il faut que j'y aille…Je suis désolé…Amélia ! Mon frère, il…Je dois…Sam l'arrêta en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

- Calme toi, Jimmy, dit-il doucement. Amélia, inquiète se précipita à ses cotés.

- Jimmy, dit elle.

Elle lui caressa doucement la main. Jimmy se calma un petit peu. Mais il était proche de l'hyperventilation à ce point.

- C'est mon frère… Castiel…Il…je dois aller le retrouver sinon….Dieu seul sait….Il faut que j'y aille.

- Je viens avec toi ! dit soudain Dean à la surprise générale.

- Quoi ? Non, je …je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça.

- Conneries!

Sam fronça les sourcils. Comme tout le monde, il avait bien sûr entendu la conversation téléphonique et même si sa nature le prédisposait à se poser pleins de questions comme : pourquoi le frère de Jimmy avait disparu ? Qui était-il ? Quelle pouvait être vraiment la situation familiale de ce type ? Il était aussi quelqu'un qui avait le cœur sur la main et voulait toujours aider son prochain. Donc, même si il ne connaissait Jimmy que depuis quelques heures, il aimait Amélia et trouvait Jimmy sympathique jusque là donc il devait l'aider. Mais il ne voulait pas trop brusquer le gars donc il se contenta d'être concis.

- Tu sais au moins où il est ?

-..Je...il semblait être dans un bar…« Inferno » ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, il y avait plein de bruit, je dois y aller, dit il en se levant mais Sam et Amélia l'arrêtèrent de nouveau.

- Inferno ? Tu es sûr ? demanda Dean. Sam le regarda avec intérêt. Jimmy hocha la tête. Je sais où c'est…Putain…., il ne put empêcher de rajouter, c'est un bar vraiment craignos.

Les yeux de Jimmy se figèrent en horreur. Sam déglutit, les connaissances de Dean en matière de bars étaient un peu similaire au guide Michelin donc si il disait ça c'est que l'endroit devait être un bouge immonde. Ils ne pouvaient décidément pas laisser Jimmy y aller tout seul.

- Bon ok, on y va, dit Sam.

Dean le regarda fixement et montra qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec son idée et qu'il préférait accompagner Jimmy tout seul. Ils conversèrent uniquement avec leurs yeux. Au bout du moment, Dean soupira de défaite, voyant que Sam ne laisserait pas tomber.

- Mais fais gaffe à toi ! prévint-il, pointant Sam du doigt. Ça la foutrait mal si Monsieur "super-futur-avocat" se faisait arrêter pour une bagarre entre loubards.

Il se leva et tapota l'épaule de Jimmy qui ne semblait plus savoir comment réagir puis prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je vous attends dans la voiture.

- Je ne peux pas vous demander de venir avec moi, dit Jimmy à Sam, c'est mes affaires, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes.

- Trop tard, dit Sam en souriant, bienvenue chez les Winchester, on est de têtus fils de putes.

Sam regarda Jessica et vu qu'elle était d'accord avec ses actions. Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser et lui demanda d'être prudent même si elle était sûre que Dean veillerait sur lui. Amélia avait vraiment envie de les suivre mais elle se refréna sachant qu'elle ne serait sans doute qu'un poids mort et rassura Jimmy du mieux qu'elle put.

- Je suis désolé, dit Jimmy, je …

- C'est pas grave Jimmy. C'est la famille, je comprends. Même si tout considéré elle ne savait pas grand-chose de la famille de son fiancé.

- Je suis vraiment nul, je devrais te raccompagner, je..

- T'en fait pas pour ça, dit Jessica, je vais la ramener à la maison ou on pourrait rester entre filles en entendant, hein, Amy ?

Amélia acquiesça. Ça sembla rassurer un peu Jimmy qui continua à murmurer des excuses et lui dit qu'il l'appellerait tout en se laissant diriger par Sam vers la sortie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à fricassiette, castielamalfoy, miruru-sensei, darknesswolf, voldiie, stonewhiteclown et thecrasy pour vos reviews =D**_

_**Ça fait plaisir.**_

_**Bon, ben je vais continuer à poster ici, hein. On verra ce qui se passera par la suite. Enfin si l'histoire est supprimée vous pourrez toujours allez voir sur mon livejournal ( lien sur le profile )**_

_**Voilà, voilà, je voulais poster hier mais le site déconnait un peu donc. Bonne lecture j'espère.**_

* * *

Le voyage dans la voiture fut assez tendu et étrange. Dean et Sam étaient à l'avant et Jimmy stressait visiblement à l'arrière. Il tenta plusieurs fois d'appeler son frère avec son portable mais sans succès, il jura entre ses dents.

Le bar « Inferno » n'était pas tout près de la maison de Dean et Sam, ils en avaient au moins pour trois quart d'heures.

- Alors, ton frère à quoi il ressemble ? dit soudain Dean pour rompre le silence, si on doit le chercher, je veux dire, on doit être capable de le reconnaitre.

- C'est mon frère jumeau…..Il s'appelle Castiel…

- Jumeau, hein ? Bon ben, ça sera pas un problème, alors…Hm, c'est quoi son nom ? Cassielle ?

- C-A-S-T-I-E-L, c'est…peu importe, dit Jimmy légèrement amer et triste, il est un peu plus « défroqué » que moi dirons-nous, en fait, c'est à peine si on se ressemble maintenant….

Dean mima avec sa bouche le mot « défroqué » à Sam qui le regardait avec sa « _bitchface_ ».

- Désolé de te demander çà Jimmy et tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais à quoi on doit s'attendre exactement ? demanda Sam.

Jimmy resta un moment silencieux.

- Bien, il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, je veux dire, il…, il posa une de ses mains sur son front. C'était apparemment douloureux pour lui et Sam se sentait un peu mal de causer encore plus de peine au jeune homme…Juste, il ne va pas être content que je vienne le chercher si il se souvient qu'il m'a appelé. C'est…Un junkie, un alcoolique. Donnez tous les péchés qui existent, il a dû les commettre au moins une fois enfin pratiquement. Son dernier psychiatre ( et Dean regarda encore une fois Sam à ce mot le sourcil levé, _dans quel merdier s__'__étaient-ils engagés_) m'a dit qu'il était sur une pente autodestructrice.

- Psychiatre ? Il est dangereux ou ?

- Non pas vraiment, sauf pour lui-même…Je…ce n'est pas de sa faute, si …Écoutez les gars, je vous oblige à rien, vous pouvez juste me déposer devant le bar et je ne sais pas…Mais je dois y aller, c'est mon frère vous savez…

Il regardait maintenant droit dans la rétroviseur.

- Là, tu rêves mec, fit Dean, j'ai dit que j'allais t'aider, je le fait point à la ligne.

Sam était un peu plus crispé, même si il ne regrettait pas de les avoir accompagnés, il était un peu moins rassuré. Et il savait que rien ne pourrait arrêter Dean maintenant qu'il avait dû être ému ( même si il le nierait sans doute sous la torture) par le speech familial de Jimmy. _Ah, _c'était un de ses points faibles. Et il déglutit quand il entendit Dean marmonner.

- Peut-être que j'aurais du prendre le flingue de John.

- Oh, Dean tu crois pas que tu exagères ?

- Comme je le disais, je suis déjà allé dans ce trou et y suis ressorti avec un putain de coup de couteau….

- C'était là-bas ?

- Ouais, ce fils de pute…..enfin, ça aurait pu être pire, dit-il en regardant le rétroviseur. Jimmy était maintenant blanc comme un linge. Merde, je veux dire c'était en partie ma faute, peut-être que j'étais un peu bourré et qu'il y avait une nana dans l'histoire.

- Peut-être ? Abruti ! J'avais que 15 ans et j'ai flippé comme un dingue.

- Ouais, je me suis déjà excusé pour ça, pétasse.

- Trouduc….Ca va Jimmy ?

- Oui, désolé, c'est vraiment admirable de votre part de venir avec moi…j'espère que ça ira.

- T'inquiètes, je gère, fit Dean. Sam resta muet.

Au fur et mesure du trajet, ils s'engageaient dans des allées de plus en plus mal famées et Dean regrettait déjà d'avoir prit son bébé, il aurait mieux fait de prendre le machin de Sam ou la poubelle de Jessica. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière alors il crispa juste ses mains un peu plus sur le volant et s'engagea dans l'endroit où se trouvait le bar en question.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bar, dit « Inferno », plusieurs néons étaient apparemment cassés et l'une des lettre clignotait misérablement au dessus de la devanture.

- Hé bien, ça donne le ton , soupira Sam.

Jimmy se précipita vers la portière.

- Attends, Jimmy ! dit Dean. Mettons juste les chose au point avant d'entrer. Sam, je veux que tu restes dans la bagnole.

- Quoi ! Pas question !

- Écoute. Un : je laisse pas mon bébé ici sans surveillance, deux : peut-être qu'on aura à déguerpir vite fait, alors prends les clefs et tiens-toi prêt, OK ?

Sam acquiesça face au sérieux de Dean plus que pour son plan. La preuve étant qu'il tenait les clefs de l'impala et qu'il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où il avait conduit le véhicule.

- Pour te rassurer tu as le droit de venir voir si on est pas revenu dans…disons quinze minutes ? ….Ou sinon encore mieux appelle carrément les flics.

- Dean !

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait plus.

- Go, Jimmy !

Et il s'engouffrèrent tous les deux vers l'immonde trou à rat.

Sam n'était pas vraiment rassuré et ne les quitta pas des yeux durant leur progression jusqu'à l'entrée. Des personnes plus ou moins louches étaient rassemblées à différents endroits et leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue.

Jimmy suivait Dean comme son ombre. Il maudissait intérieurement Castiel tout en se disant que ce n'était même pas le pire endroit où il avait cherché après lui ces dernières années. Au moins, cette fois, il était accompagné et Dean semblait être capable de savoir se défendre en cas de problèmes.

Ils firent leur entrée dans l'établissement et furent assailli par différentes odeurs, fumée de tabac, alcool et même urine.

_Super, _pensa Dean, _tout a fait ce dont je me souviens_.

Les personnes à l'intérieur semblaient les plus bizarres les une que les autres. La plupart étaient complètement bourrées ou intoxiquées ou les deux, d'autres jouaient à l'unique table de billards posée en plein milieu du bar, d'autres étaient outrageusement entrain de se rouler des pelles ou encore pire. Jimmy ne voulait pas trop savoir et il fit un rapide signe de croix. D'autres personnes encore étaient amassées dans les coins les plus sombres, parfois en groupe et faisaient sans doute un trafic quelconque. Dean tira Jimmy par la manche et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers mes seigneurs, dit le patron sarcastiquement.

- Rien mec, on cherche juste un gars….

- Y a pas de juste un gars, ici….

- Monsieur, veuillez m'excuser, dit Jimmy, mais n'auriez vous pas vu mon frère.

A la grande surprise de Dean, le patron étudia Jimmy un moment.

- Ça alors, cette tronche me dit quelque chose, ricana-t-il, c'est comme une de ces photos avant/après, il rit.

- Vous l'avez vu ? Il est là ? Où ?

- Wow calmos, gamin ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il se dirigeait avec une nana du coté des toilettes pour hommes.

- Classe, ne put s'empêcher de dire Dean.

- Il est encore là ?

- Comme je te dis petit, je suis pas un bureau d'informations, mais je l'ai pas vu partir alors faites vous plaisirs messieurs.

Il fit un signe « oust » de la main et se dirigea pour remplir son poison à un mec qui avait déjà apparemment plus que son compte.

Dean soupira et Jimmy et lui s'aventurèrent dans le bar. Il aurait été plus facile de diviser la tâche en deux mais franchement Dean n'avait pas envie de laisser le pauvre Jimmy tout seul. Surtout après qu'une fille complètement bourrée se soit jetée sur lui en lui agrippant les fesses et en lui susurrant des obscénités à l'oreille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean commençait à croire que Castiel avait dû se tirer quand il sentit Jimmy se figer derrière lui tout à coup avant de partir en trombe.

- Hey, Jimmy ! Putain ! il le suivit trébuchant presque entre les poivrots.

Il entendit Jimmy appeler son frère. Il s'avança. Jimmy était penché sur une table, les mains entre le visage d'un homme. Dean observa un peu plus et fut légèrement choqué de constater que Jimmy avait dit vrai, les deux frères ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Bien que Castiel, tel qu'il pouvait le voir sous cet angle avait la forme générale de Jimmy, ses cheveux étaient en bordel, il avait une barbe de plus de trois jours et ses vêtements semblaient assez crades. Une veste kaki qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, un vieux jeans déchirés par endroits ( _et est-ce que c__'__était du sang sur ses genoux ?_ ) et une espèce de tunique indienne bleu-sale.

Dean, se rapprocha.

- Castiel ! Castiel ? Tu m'entends? fit le pauvre Jimmy secouant son jumeau qui semblait être complètement à la masse.

- Hey ! Laisse-le tranquille, toi ! dit un mec à la même table que Castiel.

Dean le regarda d'un air noir et menaçant et heureusement le mec déguerpi. _Cool_, se dit Dean, mais il n'aurait peut être pas autant de chance la prochaine fois, la situation pouvait dégénérer à tout moment, vu la population distinguée présente en ces lieux.

- Il va bien ? demanda Dean s'approchant de Jimmy.

C'est à ce moment que Castiel réagit essayant de s'échapper de l'étreinte de son frère, il tenta de se relever misérablement, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir une position assise.

- Castiel ? Tu m'entends ? C'est moi Jimmy .

- hjkhjk…Jimmouhoih ?

Castiel tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais il n'arrivait qu'à les cligner sans les ouvrir complètement. Dean aperçu des flashs de bleus qui ma foi complètement drogués avait une intensité pleine de fureur et de colère. Castiel fronçait d'ailleurs maintenant les sourcils. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à prendre une position assise et dégagea la main de Jimmy. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement.

- Jimmy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dégage !

- Castiel ! Tu m'as appelé !

- Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, je pensais…bref, il prit lentement une cigarette de sa poche et ferma les yeux un moment, bien je suis désolé mais tu peux retourner, il regarda Dean intensément et malgré lui Dean flancha un peu, à tes…activités…

Il fit un geste de la main dans le vide.

- Non, Castiel, je t'en prie, viens avec moi.

Castiel ne dit rien, il exhala juste de la fumée tout en regardant son jumeau de ses yeux brillants.

- Je ne veux pas…Je suis bien ici, parmi mes…semblables, il rit, la cigarette toujours au bec et ouvrit lentement ses deux mains vers l'assemblée du bar.

- Ne dis pas ça, Cassie.

Castiel fit une moue dégoutée à l'entente de son surnom et comme drainé soudain de ses forces, ses yeux clignèrent de nouveau avant qu'il s'écroule, rattrapé de la chute de justesse par Jimmy.

Dean se dit que c'était le moment d'intervenir. Il agrippa Castiel d'un coté et fit un signe de tête à Jimmy.

- Profitons-en qu'il soit « out » pour nous casser.

Jimmy acquiesça et attrapa son jumeau de l'autre coté. Jimmy était bien content que Dean soit là car tout seul il aurait eut du mal à le trainer vers la sortie. Même si Castiel paraissait vraiment léger, il était pratiquement un poids mort et se laissait manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon.

Ils réussirent à porter Castiel dans les trois quart du bar, Dean avait vraiment hâte de quitter cet endroit.

Lorsque tout à coup une jeune femme s'arrêta devant eux leur bloquant la sortie. Elle avait les cheveux noirs mi-longs légèrement bouclés, son regard lui aussi était noir et elle était pâle comme la mort. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez avec mon petit ange ? dit-elle.

Dean allait lui dire d'aller se faire foutre quand deux mecs balèzes apparurent derrière elle.

_Merde._

- C'est mon frère, je le ramène à la maison.

- Son frère, huh ? Oui, je vois comme une ressemblance, elle se rapprocha de Jimmy et l'étudia de haut en bas. Mais il y a comme un petit « je-ne-sais-quoi » en moins.

- Ouais, super ! dit Dean, on y va maintenant.

- Non, dit la jeune femme avec colère, ce petit enfoiré est à moi ! J'en ai pas fini avec lui , c'était notre deal !

- La ferme Meg, dit soudain la voix grave de Castiel, tu m'empêches de dormir.

- Castiel, dit Jimmy.

Castiel tourna la tête vers son frère.

- Jimmy ?

Puis il tourna la tête vers Dean. Il prit une expression étonnée et fit à Dean ce qui ressemblait à un sourire séducteur.

- Oh ! Hello ?

Dean toussa et se sentit tout à coup inexplicablement mal à l'aise. Mais il revint à la réalité quand Meg agrippa furieusement Castiel par le col de sa veste.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Clarence, tu me dois encore quelque chose !

- Désolé, dit Castiel toujours avec un sourire à la foi béat et moqueur, je ne baise jamais deux fois la même pute !

Dean ne put s'empêcher de cracher un rire malgré le sérieux de la situation et Jimmy paraissait horrifié.

Meg s'empressa de foutre une grosse baffe à Castiel. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses deux « amis » sans doute prête à donner des ordres pour leur casser la gueule mais ceux-ci étaient entrain de rire doucement.

Meg explosa.

- Allez tous vous faire foutre ! elle cria, les mains levées au ciel et tourna les talons, trébuchant légèrement vers le comptoir les deux balèzes à ses basques.

Dean reprit la marche et accéléra la cadence. Castiel murmurait des choses incompréhensibles ou salaces ( il n'était pas sûr ) à son oreille. Quant ils atteignirent la sortie, Dean était pratiquement entrain de courir et supportait pratiquement à lui tout seul le poids de Castiel, Jimmy suivait comme il pouvait.

Ils atteignirent l'impala où Sam était posé nerveusement contre le capot.

- Ça a été ? dit il.

- Oh, un vrai plaisir, répondit Dean, tirons-nous vite de là.

Dean et Jimmy manœuvrèrent le semi-conscient Castiel à l'arrière. Jimmy monta avec lui. Sam s'apprêta à rendre les clefs à Dean quand celui-ci se dirigea à sa grande surprise du coté passager.

- Magne-toi, Sam !

Sam resta figé un moment avant de s'installer au volant. Il mit la clef dans le contact et jeta un œil au rétroviseur latéral gauche et aperçu des gens se diriger vers leur voiture. Une femme avait une batte de baseball à la main et était suivie d'un petit groupe de personnes qui avaient l'air de vouloir en découdre.

- Oh merde! dit Sam tournant la clef comme un maniaque et démarrant la voiture.

- Quoi ? dit Dean.

- On dirait qu'on a de la compagnie.

Dean et Jimmy regardèrent vers l'extérieur et virent Meg et plusieurs personnes s'approcher.

- Oh putain ! Sammy dépêche-toi de nous tirer de là. Je te jure que si un de ces chiens égratigne mon bébé, tu vas le regretter !

Sam fit crisser les pneus de la voiture avant de partir en trombe.

Voyant la voiture démarrer, le petit groupe avait couru pour essayer de les rattraper mais Sam réussi à s'enfuir sans trop de dégâts. Seuls quelques projectiles atterrirent sur la carrosserie.

- Bande de fils de putes, marmonna Dean.

- Désolé, dit Jimmy de l'arrière se souvenant peut-être du laïus que Dean lui avait plus tôt à la gloire de l'impala. Je paierais pour les réparations.

Il avait la tête de Castiel sur ses genoux et lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux. Ce dernier était apparemment retourné dans son état comateux, il se contentait des grommeler des choses incohérentes les yeux fermés.

- T'inquiètes, dit Dean la tête et l'épaule tournée vers Jimmy, il va bien ?

Jimmy regarda Castiel. Sam observait la scène du rétroviseur.

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois…

- Est-ce qu'on doit s'arrêter aux urgences ? demanda Sam.

- Non je ne crois pas.. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le retrouve dans cet état. Il semble plutôt à l'ouest mais je pense que ça ira.

- Si tu es sûr, doc, dit Dean visiblement peu convaincu.

- C'est juste qu''il déteste les hôpitaux…La dernière fois….Ce fut…Horrible pour nous deux, je préfère éviter de renouveler l'expérience si possible.

Jimmy paraissait vraiment sur le point de craquer se remémorant sans doute d'affreux souvenirs alors Dean décida de ne pas insister. Il regarda Sam qui lui fit un signe de tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jimmy ? fit soudain une voix grave sortie de nulle part. Castiel s'était réveillé

- Hey Cassie ! Ça va ?

- Ne pleure pas Jimmy, il avança faiblement sa main vers la joue de son jumeau, je déteste quand tu pleures.

- Oui, je sais, je ne vais pas pleurer , je te le jure.

- Hm….

- Où étais tu, Castiel ? J'étais si inquiet pour toi, dit Jimmy doucement

-Oh, tu sais, je suivais juste les abeilles, répondit presque imperceptiblement Castiel, ses yeux se refermèrent un instant et le silence empli de nouveau l'habitacle de l'impala.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci à darknesswolf, ignis, dieu chat à plumes, fricassiette et Karoune pour vos reviews ainsi qu'aux autres guests =D**_

_**J'avoue que j'ai fait la poule mouillée sur ce coup. Ouais, il y a du slash dans ce chapitre et c'est ma première tentative dans ce genre et la raison de cette histoire en premier lieu, c'est à dire l'expérimentation. Autant dire que je ne suis pas satisfaite mais j'essayerai de faire mieux par la suite. ^^'**_

_**J'ai encore plus passé de temps à éditer qu'à l'écrire mais j'ai décidé de le poster quand même parce que sinon, ça ne fait pas avancer le schmilblick…..**_

_**Bref….**_

* * *

Le reste du voyage se poursuivit sans incident majeur. Castiel émergea de temps en temps mais seul Jimmy semblait comprendre ce qu'il disait. Sans doute une sorte de langage de jumeau ou alors le pauvre savait vraiment décoder le Castiel complètement défoncé ce qui était un peu triste et rappelait à Dean et sans doute aussi à Sam d'autres temps où ils étaient confrontés à la semi-démence alcoolique de feu John-enfoiré-Winchester.

Enfin arrivé devant chez eux, Sam gara l'impala dans l'allée. Les lumières extérieures étaient allumées éclairant le jardin. Il sourit en apercevant deux têtes blondes les épier par la fenêtre.

- Oh ! Il faut que je reconduise Amélia chez elle, dit soudain Jimmy.

- Dean ou moi on peut le faire si tu veux, dit Sam. Dean acquiesça

- Oh non, vous en avez déjà trop fait, je ne peux pas…..

- La ferme, Jimmy, dit Dean sans malice, elle connait Castiel ?

- Euh non, je…

- Bah, faudrait peut-être mieux faire les présentations quand il sera un peu plus sobre, non ?

Jimmy resta un moment silencieux. Il savait que Castiel dans cet état était capable de tout et il ne voulait ni effrayer Amélia ni se disputer avec son frère.

- Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux, oui…mais il faut tout de même que je lui parle quelques minutes.

- Pas de problèmes, passe-moi juste tes clefs qu'on mette celui-là dans ta caisse, dit Dean qui avait pensé à tout.

- D'accord, il lui tendit les clefs, je fais au plus vite, merci les gars.

- Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit, va dire au revoir à ta chérie.

Il lança un dernier regard à son frère avant de s'en extirper et de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Alors, c'est Castiel ? dit Sam après un moment.

- Ouaip. Allez, sors ton grand corps de là et aide moi à transporter .

Ils réussirent sans encombres à sortir Castiel de la voiture. Au contact de l'air frais celui-ci se réveilla et se sentant sans doute pris au piège, en sandwich entre les deux frères, il commença à se débattre. Ils s'écartèrent immédiatement du jeune homme. Il tituba un instant seulement retenu par Dean afin qu'il reste plus ou moins vertical.

Ses yeux bleus s'élargirent avec émerveillement lorsqu'il remarqua Sam.

- Wouah, un géant ! dit-il s'approchant dangereusement de l'espace vital du jeune Winchester.

Sam fronça les sourcils, Dean se mit à rigoler.

- Ta gueule, Dean ! Euh…Salut, hm, Castiel. Je suis Sam, un ami de Jimmy. On va te reconduire jusqu'à sa voiture.

Tout en disant ça, il agrippa la manche de Castiel pour essayer de l'attirer où la voiture de son jumeau était garée. Mais Castiel ne se laissait pas faire et bientôt, Sam eut du mal à le retenir. Ce type même drogué jusqu'aux yeux avait encore de la poigne !

- Castiel, s'il te plait.

- Lâche-moi géant ou qui que tu sois. Je ne rentre pas avec Jimmy. Je lui ai déjà dit, je lui ai déjà dit mais il n'écoute jamais.

Il se frotta nerveusement le visage.

- Dites-lui qu'il vaut mieux qu'il laisse tomber.

- Oh Castiel ! dit seulement Sam avec ses yeux de chiots battus, s'il te plait, viens.

Il regarda autour de lui, conscient qu'ils commençaient à faire une scène devant tout le voisinage et Sam détestait se faire remarquer.

Il essaya de remettre Castiel dans la bonne direction tout en maudissant Dean qui ne faisait qu'observer la scène à quelques pas de là sans rien faire.

- Aide-moi, trouduc !

Dean ricana tout en le traitant de pétasse puis avança vers Castiel, il posa la main sur son épaule. Celui-ci comme étonné par cette soudaine présence manqua de tomber à la renverse mais Dean le rattrapa et le remis dans une position stable. Il était maintenant en face de lui, il lui posa encore une fois la main sur l'épaule et dit :

- Allez Cas, il est temps d'aller au lit, tu ne crois pas ?

Dean tenta son expression la plus sympathique, assortie d'un sourire made-in-Winchester ( marque déposée).

Castiel, l'étudia un instant, sans rien dire, il plissa les yeux et pencha sa tête sur le coté. Dean ne put s'empêcher de le fixer en retour.

- Tu as une très belle aura, dit-il après un temps.

- Euh, super ?

Dean s'avança à coté de lui, l'enserra par l'épaule dans un geste le plus amical possible et l'entraina vers la voiture de Jimmy. Castiel continuait à le dévisager et semblait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Dean avait juste l'impression d'avoir l'âme complètement pompée hors son corps…_Wow, il n__'__avait pas juste pensé ça ?_

- Une très belle aura, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belle avant. C'est très rare.

- Ouais, toi aussi mec, ton aura est…euh….. méga-sexy. _Huh_

Castiel baissa la tête et ses épaules se mirent à s'agiter comme si il essayait de réprimer un fou rire.

- Mon aura n'a rien de sexy, Dean.

Comment il savait ou se souvenait de son prénom Dean n'en avait aucune idée.

- Je ne suis qu'une ombre, une ombre…il riait doucement mais amèrement et Dean avait l'impression que ses mots cachaient quelque chose de beaucoup plus lourd et que même l'état dans lequel était le jeune homme le prévenait d'en dire plus.

- Ça fait de moi le plus beau alors, dit seulement Dean.

Castiel releva la tête vers lui et ses yeux brillants lui sourirent.

- J'adore les taches de rousseurs.

Dean toussa pour se racler la gorge et fut soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient arrivés à la voiture de Jimmy. Sam était resté en retrait, le traitre. Dean ouvrit la portière et guida Castiel à l'intérieur. Celui-ci s'affala immédiatement, dans le fond de la voiture, la tête légèrement posée contre la vitre. Dean ne pensait pas que laisser Castiel tout seul soit une bonne idée alors il s'assit à coté de lui laissant la portière ouverte, ses jambes à l'extérieur guettant le retour de Jimmy. Il aperçut Sam lui faire un signe de la main en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Dean lui répondit encore une fois avec un doigt d'honneur, ah le lâcheur.

Il entendit soudain un « pop » et regarda vers Castiel. Il tenait une boite de pilules dans ses mains.

- Wow, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? dit-il tout en essayant d'atteindre le flacon.

Castiel avait encore des réflexes et Dean ne réussit à atteindre la boite qu'après une courte lutte. Pour cela il avait dû s'enfoncer plus avant à l'intérieur du véhicule et bloquer le junkie de tout son poids. Celui-ci maintenant sur le dos restait silencieux pendant que Dean lisait en jurant le nom du flacon.

- Tu n'as pas eu assez comme ça ? demanda-t-il et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune homme qui le regardait maintenant intensément d'une façon que Dean avait du mal à identifier.

- Donne-les moi, Dean, je commence à descendre, j'en ai besoin.

- Conneries !

Castiel attrapa avec force le col de Dean afin de les rapprocher encore plus. Dean tenta de se dégager mais Castiel l'emprisonna en cerclant sa jambe libre contre son dos. Pris au dépourvu, il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, pressé contre le corps du junkie. Pourtant, il sentait déjà son jean se resserrer dramatiquement pendant qu'il regardait toujours Castiel droit dans les yeux. Une lueur perverse s'était allumée dans son regard jusqu'alors éteint. Ses lèvres s'avancèrent à juste quelques centimètres des siennes et Dean était trop fasciné réagir. Il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres se déplacent vers son oreille et le souffle chaud d'air sur son lobe envoya des frissons dans tout son corps.

- J'ai besoin de mes pilules, Dean, susurra Castiel dans son oreille. Mais si tu ne veux pas me les rendre…ma foi…je vois bien un autre moyen de me détendre.

Pour prouver son point, il mordilla l'oreille de Dean avant de se mettre à lui lécher tortueusement la jugulaire. Dean laissa échapper un espèce de jappement avant d'essayer de repousser Castiel tant qu'il en avait encore la force, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se laissait aller comme ça.

- Je fais pas les mecs, dit-il en essayant de paraitre le moins troublé possible.

Castiel pivota de nouveau son regard vers lui et se lécha les lèvres.

- Ouais, bien sûr dit-il ricanant, pff.

Dean ne put rétorquer quand il sentit la main de Castiel toucher la bosse qui s'était traitreusement formée dans son bas ventre. Il allait essayer de le repousser mais le jeune homme commença à masser l'érection confinée dans son Jean et la vague de plaisir et de chaleur qu'il ressentit le fit vaciller. Castiel lui attrapa le visage de sa main restée libre et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il résista un moment mais ne put empêcher de gémir et d'ouvrir la bouche en réponse pendant que Castiel tentait d'ouvrir sa fermeture éclair. Il en profita pour introduire sa langue et Dean perdit totalement le contrôle. Il attira Castiel contre lui et l'embrassa à son tour désespérément. Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle du baiser laissant danser sa langue contre celle du jeune homme. Il lui mordilla la lèvre et l'excitation de Dean se fit de plus en plus désespérée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer les hanches et sentait l'érection de Castiel pressée contre la sienne. Il sentit son soudain son sexe sortir de son confinement et Castiel prendre son membre douloureusement tendu à pleine main, son pouce cerclant d'abord délicieusement son gland déjà moite avant de descendre jusqu'à la base initiant un frénétique va et vient.

L'esprit de Dean devint blanc, sa tête maintenant posée contre l'épaule de Castiel qui lui suçait la base du cou, il sentait le plaisir s'intensifier suivant le rythme de plus en plus erratique de la main du junkie. Il jouit enfin, s'écroulant, essoufflé et sans force au dessus de lui.

Après un instant ou quelques minutes, Dean totalement désorienté après son orgasme n'aurait pu le dire, il entendit la voix grave de Castiel résonner à son oreille.

- Tu fais pas les mecs, hein ?

Ce qui le sortit immédiatement de sa béatitude pour le ramener à la réalité, il se redressa et fit face à Castiel qui était entrain de lécher avec obscénité sa main souillée. Cette image fit déglutir Dean qui sentit une vague d'excitation l'envahir de nouveau. Et c'était quelque chose qui lui était rarement arrivé ces derniers temps. Il resta un instant à regarder ce spectacle, lorsqu'il entendit des sons provenir de l'entrée. Paniqué, il referma avec hâte sa fermeture éclair et se dégagea le plus possible du jeune homme qui continuait à le fixer de façon suggestive tout en faisant entrer et sortir ses doigts humides de sa bouche.

Il vit bientôt apparaitre la figure de Jimmy et c'était vraiment horrible qu'il soit le jumeau de Castiel vu ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il sortit de la voiture et l'air frais le dégrisa un peu en attendant que Jimmy se rapproche.

- Ça a été ? dit-il en apercevant Dean.

- Ouais…pas de problèmes…

- Merci à vous deux, vraiment, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans vous ce soir, il attrapa la main de Dean et la serra chaleureusement.

Dean se sentait trop mal et essayait de maintenir une face la plus normale possible.

Jimmy jeta un coup d'œil dans la banquette arrière et Dean pâlit. Mais Castiel agita seulement la main. Jimmy acquiesça puis fit de nouveaux ses remerciements à Dean et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant d'enfin démarrer son véhicule.

La dernière image qu'il eut de Castiel fut sa tête collée à la vitre. Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis agita la boite de pilules que Dean avait réussit à lui prendre un peu plus tôt et en avala quelques comprimés avant que Dean le voit disparaitre.

_L__'__enfoiré._

Dean resta un moment dans le jardin, sans bouger, toutes sortes d'émotions en conflits dans sa tête avant de rentrer enfin dans le cocon familier de sa demeure.

Il profita que Jess raccompagne Amélia et que Sam soit en attendant retourné a ses papiers pour monter directement dans sa chambre.

Cette nuit là il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merci à Cian, shanearts, Castielamalfoy, Karoun, stonewhiteclown, miruru-sensei, ignis et dieu chat à plumes, ainsi qu'aux deux autres guests perdus dans la refonte de ce site._**

**_Ca m'a fait très plaisir de lire vos avis positif sur le dernier chapitre parce que j'étais assez nerveuse de le poster ^^'_**

**_Petit chapitre ou dean flippe avant que nous retournions dans le vif du sujet XD_**

* * *

_Quelque chose se passe avec Dean._

Sam en était sûr. Il devait être la personne qui le connaisse le mieux au monde et les signes étaient là : Nervosité, boissons alcoolisées plus que la normale, silence, et différents parfums bons marchés émanant de ses vêtements. Il se demandait seulement quoi. Son garage allait bien, ses collègues étaient plutôt cools et l'argent pour une fois dans leur vie ne manquait pas.

Pour l'instant, il se taisait sachant qu'une chose dont Dean avait horreur c'était de parler de ses sentiments. Mais si Dean était têtu Sam l'était lui aussi, après tout c'était un Winchester et il savait que si ça continuait, il allait devoir intervenir. Néanmoins, il était encore dans une phase d'observation.

- Hey Dean ! dit-il accostant son frère dès son retour du boulot.

- Yo sammy ! lui répondit Dean avec une imitation parfaite de son ton habituel, mais Sam n'était pas dupe une seconde.

- C'est Sam, Sammy c'est un petit bébé joufflu !

- Hm, comme tu veux girafe, dit Dean essayant d'avancer mais Sam lui bloquait le passage. Quoi ?

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

Dean le regarda suspicieusement.

- Non, je suis crevé, je crois pas…Pourquoi ?

- Ben, Jimmy et Amélia nous invitent Jess et moi boire un verre pour nous remercier pour la dernière fois et ils t'ont invité aussi donc je me demandais si tu voulais venir?

L'expression de Dean changea un moment, la plupart des gens n'auraient rien remarqué mais pas Sam. Dean resta silencieux plus que de nécessaire avant de répondre.

- Euh, non je crois pas….

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que t'aimais bien Jimmy et il veut absolument te remercier !

- Ouais, Dean se passa la main derrière la nuque et fixa son attention sur un magnifique pot de fleur super intéressant situé loin derrière Sam, Jimmy est cool….Juste je vais pas tenir la chandelle. Hm, donc tu peux lui dire que c'est Ok, etc….

Il agita la main et essaya de s'échapper à l'attention de Sam en se rendant dans la cuisine. Il arriva directement au frigo et décapsula une bouteille de bière. Il s'apprêta à la déguster avec délectation quand Sam vint le rejoindre.

- Oh, allez Dean ! Le gars veux vraiment te remercier, il m'a seriné pendant plusieurs minutes, j'ai dû carrément lui promettre que tu viendrais.

- C'est dommage pour toi, pétasse.

- Trouduc ! Allez, Dean. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ces derniers temps?

Dean posa les yeux sur sa bière et resta silencieux. _Punaise_, Sam l'avait démasqué mais rien d'étonnant là dedans, il espérait juste qu'il le laisserait tranquille le temps qu'il mette les choses au point dans sa tête. Depuis une semaine, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir son « expérience » avec Castiel de la tête. Le summum étant quelques jours plutôt quand il avait imaginé la fille qu'il avait chopé, être en fait le junkie pervers et il ne voulait même pas essayer de se souvenir de ses rêves qui laissaient ses sous-vêtements souillés le matin comme un putain d'adolescent !

Donc pas moyen qu'il se retrouve face au sosie de son incompréhensible subite obsession. Mais Sam l'avait remarqué, Sam l'avait remarqué et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se lance sur une discussion sur sa sexualité avec son frère, il préférait à tout prix éviter ça, donc il dit :

- Rien Okay ! Je viendrais avec vous si t'arrête de te prendre pour mon putain de psy….Pas que j'ai besoin d'un psy ….guh….

Il s'enfuit dans le salon, s'affalant sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur la télévision.

Sam resta un moment immobile, il ne savait pas s'il devait être content qu'il ait réussit à manipuler son frère de la sorte. Le comportement de Dean était suspect mais il n'était qu'au niveau un de ce qu'il avait pu être des années auparavant ( et le niveau d'alors était approximativement à 10 ) donc il supposait que ça allait pour le moment. Il décida de juste continuer son observation et alla s'installer à son bureau non loin du canapé en attendant que Jessica revienne de son service à l'hôpital. Il s'assit en jetant un coup d'œil à Dean qui zappa juste au moment où il arrivait vers lui. Sérieusement, c'est pas comme si Sam ignorait que Dean regardait en secret la série docteur sexy, diverses explosions retentissaient devant l'écran et Dean imita un air satisfait. Sam soupira et commença à ouvrir ses cahiers.

- Oh ! dit -il soudainement, j'ai oublié de te dire, Castiel est aussi invité.

Dean recracha la gorgée de bière qu'il venait d'essayer d'avaler et toussa à moitié étouffé de surprise.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Fais pas l'enfoiré, Dean, dit Sam levant un sourcil. Parce que une telle réaction était vraiment louche. Jimmy dit qu'il va un peu mieux et qu'il était lui aussi désolé et apparemment il veut garder un œil sur lui, tu peux bien comprendre ça, non ?

Dean resta silencieux. En fait il ne voulait plus accompagner son frère maintenant et il essayait de maintenir sa respiration à un niveau normal. Mais s'il annulait, ça paraitrait suspect à Sam donc il tenta de rester maitre de lui-même le plus possible sentant le regard de son frère toujours porté sur lui.

- Ouais, peu importe, mais je resterais pas longtemps….Je vais aller nettoyer ça, il montra les endroits où ses vêtement avaient été atteints pas la bière, se leva et s'enfuit à allure normale vers la salle de bain. Une fois hors de vue de l'inquisition de Sam, il se permit de paniquer.

Il allait revoir Castiel et il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage essayant de ralentir les émotions affluant dans son cerveau. Bientôt, il choisit son sentiment favori « le dénis » et essaya de se convaincre que quoi qu'il se soit passé, s'il s'était passé quelque chose, Castiel devait être tellement drogué qu'il ne se souviendrait probablement pas de son « petit moment d'égarement. ». Ouais, belle façon de dire qu'il s'était fait branlé par un mec et avait adoré ça, essaya de lui rappeler son cerveau mais il repoussa fortement cette pensée à l'intérieur de sa tête et sortit de la salle de bain portant un faux masque de confiance. Qui a dit que Dean Winchester était une poule mouillée ? Mais quand il entendit Jess rentrer et Sam lui crier du bas des escaliers qu'ils partaient dans une heure, sa gorge se resserra et il sentit de la bière lui remonter dans la gorge.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer….

* * *

_**Nous retrouverons Castiel au prochain chapitre au prochain chapitre, pratiquement écrit entièrement XD**_

_**Juste quelques détails…lol, c'était sensé pas être si compliqué au départ…..**_

teasing gratuit :

_- Je suis traducteur, répondit Castiel qui leva enfin la tête pour croiser le regard de Sam, je travaille à la maison essentiellement._  
_- Vraiment ? dit Sam visiblement impressionné et sans doute un peu incrédule._  
_- Castiel a été à Harvard, intervint Jimmy pour défendre l'honneur de son jumeau mais Dean perdit le fil à ce moment de la conversation car un pied qui n'avait rien à faire là s'était acheminé traitreusement jusqu'à son entrejambe._  
_- J'ai toujours aimé les langues, dit Castiel « innocemment »_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci à shanhearts, elida17, elorin, stonewhiteclown, miruru-sensei, de la guimauve machiavélique, Karoun, Ignis, Badou, Giko et yaone-kami pour vos reviews ( oh, certains ont changé de nom ^^')**_

_**Ravie que vous appréciez et suivez cette histoire et ravie aussi de lire vos impressions =)**_

_**Désolée pour le teasing, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu(e)s par ce chapitre ( notes supplémentaires à la fin)**_

_**Je signale juste que je suis en semi-hiatus car je me suis engagée comme artiste pour différents projets. Vous pouvez voir l'avancement sur mon livejournal ( lien sur le profil) si ça vous intéresse.**_

_**Warning ce chapitre : un pied de slash et consommations d'alcools et de drogues…^^'**_

* * *

De toutes les places, Sam ( ou Jimmy mais il était presque sûr que c'était Sam) avait évidemment choisi le « road house ». Le road house était un bistrot où Dean et Sam avaient leurs habitudes. Il était tenu par Ellen Harvelle, une vieille amie de la famille ( dans le même genre que Bobby). Jo, sa fille l'aidait au comptoir quand elle n'était pas à l'université. Il y avait aussi un drôle d'employé appelé Ash qui passait la plupart de son temps à trafiquer sur des ordinateurs dans l'arrière boutique. Dean n'en savait pas beaucoup plus, il faut dire qu'il doutait déjà que le type avait vraiment été étudiant au MIT. Mais passons, le problème était que ces personnes le connaissaient très bien, surtout Ellen. Il fallait donc qu'il fasse très attention à son comportement pendant cette petite soirée envers Castiel. _Oh, ça allait être le bonheur_ ! Il pria pour qu'il ne soit dans son esprit que le produit d'une perverse hallucination.

Dean essaya de paraitre le plus normal possible, il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le sourcil perplexe de Sam quand il avait passé la porte pour rejoindre l'impala. Il avait bien le droit de s'habiller correctement pour sortir ( ça et l'extra noix de gel supplémentaire dans les cheveux) et non, ce n'était pas du tout à cause de Castiel quoique il commençait à se demander s'il ne devenait pas un peu cinglé tant son comportement était paradoxal.

L'arrivée au road house se fit sans encombres, Jimmy, Amélia et Castiel se trouvaient déjà là. Les deux couples se saluèrent chaleureusement. Dean se tenait un peu en retrait mais salua d'abord Jimmy et Amélia qui paraissaient assez contents de le voir, il tendit sa main le plus innocemment possible vers Castiel qui l'accepta et la prit normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, _peut-être avait-il oublié ?_ Au moment où leurs mains se touchèrent, Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'endroit où il avait sentit cette main pour la dernière fois et il déglutit, ses belles résolutions de ne pas craquer déjà apparemment oubliées par sa libido. Il leva la tête vers le jeune homme qui ne dit rien, il lui fit seulement un clin d'œil et salua ensuite Sam et Jessica. Dean l'étudia un instant. Ses fringues étaient plus nettes, sa coiffure était toujours un chaos et ses joues toujours ornées d'une ombre. Il était un peu moins pale, même si on pouvait toujours distinguer les cernes sous ses yeux et ses pupilles dilatées et brillantes. Dommage, car il avait des yeux magnifiquement bleus, encore plus intenses que ceux de son frère et Dean ne venait pas du tout de penser ça, c'était déjà mal barré.

Il espérait avoir réussit à saluer Ellen sans éveiller ses suspicions mais c'était dur à dire, elle l'attraperait peut être dans un coin plus tard pour le questionner.

Le petit groupe s'installa et Dean sut tout de suite qu'il était niqué. A sa droite, le mur. A sa gauche, l'autre mur que constituait la ridicule stature de Sammy et juste en face de lui, bien sûr, Castiel qui heureusement avait son attention tournée vers son frère jumeau pour le moment, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Jo arriva pour prendre les commandes et Dean ne put s'empêcher de jouer les dragueurs avec elle, c'était un petit jeu entre eux. Il s'étaient tournés autour il y a quelques années mais terrorisé par Ellen ( et c'était une info qu'il n'allait partager avec personne ), il n'était jamais vraiment passé à l'action avec elle. Au fil du temps, il la considérait juste plus comme une petite sœur que comme une petite amie potentielle ce qui n'était pas forcément vrai pour la jeune fille mais ça il n'en avait aucune idée.

Les boissons arrivèrent à vitesse grand V et Dean dû lutter pour ne pas avaler son whisky cul sec pour se calmer les nerfs. D'habitude, il démarrait avec une bière, mais là, c'était au delà de ses forces. Il remarqua le sourcil levé de Sam quand il ordonna sa commande mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, Dieu merci. A sa grande surprise, Castiel avait commandé un cocktail sans alcool appelé : « afterglow ». Au moins ce n'était pas un « blowjob » ou un « sex on the beach ». La boisson était ridiculement colorée et ornée de fruits, d'un parasol et d'une paille, une boisson que Dean n'aurait commandée pour rien au monde. Mais là encore, il ne dit rien et essaya de garder sa face impassible même quand Castiel se mit à tourner sa langue autour de la paille comme s'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une paille mais c'était sans doute son imagination. _Qu__'__est-ce qui n__'__allait pas chez lui bon sang ! _Dean se racla la gorge et essaya de tourner son attention vers la discussion en cours qui traitait des cours qu'Amélia et Jessica avaient en commun, _super intéressant _et Dean n'avait rien à dire sur le sujet. Il sirota son verre en essayant de garder l'alcool le plus longtemps dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler.

Bientôt, Sam fit ses petits yeux de chiens battus, les yeux de Dean firent une révolution dans leurs orbites. Personne n'avait parlé des événement arrivés la dernière fois et Sam avait apparemment décidé qu'il était temps que Castiel soit inclus dans la conversation.

- Alors, hm, Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? demanda Sam et la fin de sa question avait un ton indécis comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'un junkie n'avait probablement pas un boulot stable et que sa question était probablement très con.

Dean reconnu l'expression de « coupable-Sam », plus celle de « chiot-battu-Sam » alterner en une fraction de secondes avant de redevenir « avocat-Sam », Dean aurait rit s'il ne sentait pas la tension monter dans l'air après le trop long silence avant la réponse. Tous les yeux étaient tournés sur Castiel qui continuait à aspirer sa boisson avec sa paille et ne regardait personne en particulier. Dean voyait « avocat-Sam » légèrement flancher et envisageait un retour imminent de « coupable-Sam ». Mais non.

- Je suis traducteur, répondit Castiel qui leva enfin la tête pour croiser le regard de Sam, je travaille à la maison essentiellement.

- Vraiment ? dit Sam visiblement impressionné et sans doute un peu incrédule.

- Castiel a été à Harvard, intervint Jimmy pour défendre l'honneur de son jumeau mais Dean perdit le fil à ce moment de la conversation car un pied qui n'avait rien à faire là s'était acheminé traitreusement jusqu'à son entrejambe.

- J'ai toujours aimé les langues, dit Castiel « innocemment ».

D'abord surpris par cette soudaine apparition, il dut se mordre rapidement la lèvre pour qu'aucun son honteux ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Avant aujourd'hui, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un pied puisse être aussi flexible. Il se maudit que « mini-Dean » commençait à réagir à ce traitement pédestre. _Pourquoi moi ? _se demanda Dean. Se mordant toujours l'intérieur de la joue, il était sûr qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à saigner. La conversation se poursuivait à coté de lui sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Castiel intervenait de temps à autre, ne lui jetant même pas un regard alors que son pied massait sans pitié son membre, _le petit enfoiré_. Il passa sa main discrètement sous la table pour repousser le pied qui ne voulait pas changer de place parce que, _bon sang_. Il passa rapidement le fait que Castiel était apparemment à pieds nus, il n'avait pas fait attention à ses chaussures quand ils étaient entrés ( il portait en fait des espèces de tongs hippies). Il tenta de pincer le pied mais son action eut la réaction inverse de celle qu'il espérait, le pied s'agrippa encore plus fort contre la bosse de sa fermeture éclair. _Oh, peut-être était-il masochiste par-dessus le marché ? _Et à ce point ses pensées devinrent légèrement incohérentes, il tenta encore une fois de repousser le pied mais le travail était accompli, il avait une affreuse érection qui ne demander qu'a exploser, il n'avait jamais connu une aussi délicieuse torture. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la main de Sam qui s'agita plusieurs fois devant son visage. Le pied retourna d'où il était venu et Dean se tourna vers son frère, clignant plusieurs fois les yeux.

- Dean ? Ça va?

- Hm, ouais, juste….un petit coup de « pompe », il toussa. Castiel le regardait avec un petit sourire machiavélique sous son verre.

- O…kay….Je disais : Jessica, Amélia , Jimmy et moi on va faire une partie de billard, ça te dérange pas ?

- Oh…non, c'est cool. Allez-y, je vais continuer de boire mon verre tranquilou….

Sam leva encore une fois les sourcils, parce qu'en fait, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son verre était déjà vide.

- Euh…

Sam lui tapota l'épaule.

- Vas-y mollo, trouduc.

- La ferme, pétasse.

Sam parti rejoindre les autres déjà installés autour de la table de billard. Le pauvre Jimmy ayant l'air un peu perdu en prenant avec maladresse la queue. Mais à sa grande surprise pas Amélia qui donna un premier coup digne d'une professionnelle. Il sourit avant de retourner à la table et se rendit compte qu'il était désormais en tête à tête avec Castiel. _Non ! _Il se sentait maintenant pris au piège car il ne pouvait décemment pas s'échapper portant toujours une érection sous son jean. Et l'idée de penser à Bobby en tutu par exemple pour essayer de l'estomper n'était pas des plus attrayantes.

Castiel était maintenant assis contre la banquette et avait les deux bras passés à l'arrière de sa tête comme s'il était content de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? lui dit-il.

- Pleins de choses, Dean.

- Je ne suis pas gay, alors arrête, son ton était faible et il le savait mais il se devait d'essayer ne comprenant pas vraiment ses réactions pour le jeune homme. Il était en plein dénis, ça spécialité.

- Je ne suis pas gay, non plus Dean, juste facile, il ricana, puis ça double le fun, ça n'a pas l'air de t'avoir traumatisé plus que ça si je me souviens bien mais j'admets que je n'étais pas vraiment clean-clean ce jour là quelle est ton excuse ?

- Tu m'as manipulé enfoiré !

Dean rougit en repensant à ce jour, il se retrouvait dans une situation inédite pour lui. D'habitude c'est lui qui faisait le « teasing » mais là et avec un mec en plus ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et il se laissait avoir comme un bleu. Il releva la tête et Castiel regardait maintenant la table de billard, l'expression amusée et le regard doux en voyant son frère lutter pour essayer de frapper correctement avec le soutien complice d'Amélia. Dean reconnu ce regard car c'était le même qu'il avait pour son propre frère. Castiel sortit alors un flacon de sa poche et en sortit plusieurs pilules. Dean grimaça.

- Tu veux essayer de me les reprendre encore une fois ? lui dit-il agitant la boite. Dean ne dit rien quand le jeune homme avala ses maudits comprimés.

- Alors c'est quoi ces conneries ? Huh ? Tu laisses tomber l'alcool mais tu te gaves de saloperies ?

- J'ai promis à Jimmy que j'allais essayer de ralentir la cadence….mais je suis un drogué Dean, dit-il sérieusement et d'un ton affreusement fataliste, toujours le sourire blasé au lèvres, je ne peux pas tout arrêter d'un bloc.

Dean resta silencieux un moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mec, sérieux ? laissa échapper Dean sans qu'il réfléchisse vraiment à ses paroles.

C'était pas vraiment ses oignons, il connaissait juste le type, mais il avait beau essayer de nier autant qu'il le voulait il était irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Un autre gars lui aurait fait la même chose, il lui aurait surement balancé sa plus belle droite….

Il mentirait aussi s'il ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi des jumeaux qui avaient dû grandir dans le même environnement avaient évolués de façon différente. Il vu direct le moment où Dieu seul sait ce qu'il avait prit comme cachets commencèrent à agir, les yeux du jeune homme se dilatèrent encore plus et il s'affala un peu plus sur lui-même, un large sourire sur ses lèvres et Dean commençait à haïr ce faux sourire.

- Tu sais, la vie, lui répondit-il, accentué d'un geste de la main.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux à se fixer pendant un nombre indéterminés de minutes. Dean essayant de figurer le puzzle Castiel, ou alors il n'en y avait pas et il était complètement bouffé par ce qu'il prenait et s'amusait juste à le torturer vicieusement. Le regard de Castiel s'intensifia lui aussi comme s'il se livrait à une réflexion tout aussi importante de son coté, son sourire s'effaçant au fur et à mesure.

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas fumer dans ce bar, dit-il soudain.

- Euh, nan, à moins que tu ne veuilles un deuxième trou de balle, répondit Dean en regardant de loin Ellen qui servait une bière à Rufus un de ses habitués.

- Ça pourrait m'être utile, statua Castiel, je vais aller m'en fumer une dehors.

- Okay.

- Tu viens me tenir compagnie ? demanda-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Hein ? NON !…Euh, je veux dire…, répondit Dean gêné , _oh il se laissait avoir à chaque fois, ce n__'__était même plus marrant maintenant _( à savoir que ça ne l'ai jamais été en premier lieu, pour Castiel sûrement )

- Je plaisantais, Dean, dit Castiel et il fit attention parce que son ton semblait maintenant sérieux, le plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait entendu jusqu'alors, je suis désolé de mon comportement, c'est juste…..que c'est tellement facile, mais je te laisserais tranquille à présent..C'est sans doute pour le mieux et Jimmy…. a besoin d'amis comme toi et Sam….Donc…c'est pour le mieux….oui….

Il lui fit un petit sourire et son regard était vraiment repentant, un peu similaire à celui de Sammy et ses foutus yeux de chiots battus, Dean avait sans doute manquer quelque chose, clair que le mec l'avait un peu plus qu'allumé mais il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme, juste la petite mort s'il était honnête,

Sur ce, Castiel se leva de son siège, fit un petit signe de la main à Jimmy qui le regardait d'un air inquiet, avant de se diriger cigarette déjà au bec vers la sortie.

Dean était vraiment à la masse sur ce coup là, ce gars passait d'un extrême à l'autre à la vitesse de la lumière et il était plus que confus. En fait, personne ne l'avait jamais autant retourné que Castiel. Constatant que son pantalon était revenu à la normale, il se rendit au comptoir pour descendre un whisky cul sec, Dieu qu'il en avait besoin ! Heureusement pour lui, Ellen était occupée à une table de vieux habitués et Ash lui servit son verre sans broncher.

Au bout de plusieurs ruminations accompagnés de quelques autres whiskys, il commençait à s'énerver tout seul. De quel droit ce mec se permettait de le titiller comme ça pour le jeter ensuite comme une merde ? Il se leva résolument de son tabouret, flancha légèrement dans l'opération, _wow_, il devait être plus bourré qu'il ne le croyait. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, l'air froid de l'extérieur ne fit rien pour le dégriser et il lui fallu un long moment pour retrouver le junkie.

Celui-ci se trouvait en fait dans la ruelle attenante au bistrot. Il parut un peut surpris de retrouver Dean là et il semblait encore plus déchiré que tout à l'heure. En faisant plus attention, même si sa vision était déjà légèrement floue, Dean remarqua que la cigarette attachée à ses longs doigts fins était en fait un joint.

- Dean ! Castiel l'accueilli d'un grand sourire et Dean ne savait déjà plus trop bien pourquoi il était là. _Ah ouais, il était furax !_

- Tu peux pas me chauffer comme ça pour me jeter ensuite, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, je suis pas ton jouet, dit-il levant un doigt accusateur mais qui malgré tout tremblait légèrement.

- Hm hm, répondit seulement Castiel et il prit une grosse taffe de son joint. Dean observait la fumée bleue s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le junkie s'approcha et il se retrouva pressé contre le mur sale de la ruelle.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Il prit une autre bouffée de son joint et rejeta la fumée dans la bouche de Dean qui l'aspira sans broncher, ni tousser, complètement absorbé par les lèvres du junkie qui frôlaient juste les siennes sans les toucher. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été un fan de drogues, la tradition Winchester aussi dramatique soit elle était plutôt la bibine mais Dean avait déjà fumé quelques joints à l'occasion dans son adolescence, donc rien de nouveau pour lui, même si ça faisait un bail et qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé ça aussi érotique auparavant, et devait-il être bien parti pour avoir même pensé ce mot dans sa tête…

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger haletant l'air de l'autre. Dean commençait à avoir très chaud, l'alcool lui montant toujours à la tête plus le cannabis commençant à agir dans son cerveau. Il était perdu dans l'univers saphir des yeux du jeune homme.

- Dean, dit soudain Castiel. Sa voix rauque raisonnant dans l'allée le fit frissonner dans tout le corps. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ton âme est pure et brillante… Il colla alors son visage contre le torse de Dean, je ne le suis pas, je suis…..faible, un lâche, un pécheur, une abomination, il rit amèrement et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, tu mérites beaucoup mieux, je détruis tout ce que je touche….Il vaut mieux que tu ne m'approches plus, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler la prochaine fois et pour appuyer ses propos, il lécha son cou sensuellement.

Dean dut fermer les yeux tant il était assailli par les sensations induites par l'alcool, la drogue et Castiel.

Il ne lui sembla les avoir fermés qu'un instant mais quand il les rouvrit le junkie avait disparu. Il essaya de se détacher du mur mais le sol bougeait maintenant sous lui, _traitre sol _et il avait du mal à se maintenir debout.

- Dean ? Sam apparu dans son champ de vision, enfin en tout cas cette immense ombre avait exactement la même voix que lui.

- Sammy ?

- Je te cherchais partout, trouduc !

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et la forme floue était coiffée exactement comme Sam donc ça devait être lui, aucun autre type ne voudrait porter une telle coiffure. Il tourna ensuite la tête pour chercher Castiel dans l'allée.

- Où est-il ?

- Qui ça ?

- Euh…

- Oh mec, t'es complètement bourré !

- Non…C'est toi qui est bourré !

Et sur ça, il manqua de se torcher par terre retenu seulement par Sam. Dean sourit intérieurement, son petit frère était plus grand que lui, ça semblait soudain hilarant.

- Oh la la, dit Sam avec humour soutenant son frère jusqu'à l'impala, je croyais que tu étais tombé dans le trou ou peut-être que tu t'étais trouvé une nana mais j'espère que tu m'aurais appelé quand même.

-…...Pas une nana….

- Quoi ?

- Huh…Sammy ? Je crois que mes cheveux chantent. Il regarda alarmé son frère.

- Euh, cool ? Wow ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils chantent ?

- « Eye of the tiger », NA ! NA NA NA ! NA NA NAaaaaaaaaaaaa !…..Il chanta jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la voiture.

- Allez, Bukowski, grimpe, dit Sam en ouvrant la porte arrière.

- Je conduis pas ?

- Euh, nan…à moins que tu ne veuilles nous scratcher Jess et moi…..et ton « bébé »….

- Oh, ok, Sammy t'es malin….

- Je crois que j'aurais dû enregistrer tout ça….

Dean s'affala sur la banquette arrière. Jess était déjà à l'intérieur de l'impala.

- Où était-il ? Il va bien ? dit-elle en tournant la tête.

- Euh, ouais, il était dans l'allée, là, derrière, il est complètement bourré, dit Sam se passant la main dans les cheveux. _Deux fois en moins d'un mois que je conduis l'impala_, pensa-t-il….

- Mais…..

- Ouais, je sais, d'habitude, il sait tenir son alcool, je sais pas trop…..

- Hey Jess ! dit soudain Dean dont la tête apparut entre les deux jeunes gens.

- Hey Dean, essaya de sourire Jess, mais elle était un peu inquiète pour lui. D'habitude il faisait attention à ne jamais être dans un état pareil devant eux.

- J'ai quelque chose à te nire….Je veux dire, dire…« dire-dire », il se mit à rire puis essaya de maintenir son visage le plus sérieux possible ce qui était dur vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester stable plus d'une seconde.

- Euh, Ok ?

Sam mit en route la voiture ce qui distrait Dean un moment.

- Ah, mon bébé ! Écoutez la rouler ! Ça c'est de la bagnole, il ferma les yeux un long moment et Jess ne savait pas trop s'il elle devait rire. Bref, s'exclama-t-il ensuite en se relevant brusquement, Jess, Sam…, long silence, je vous aime, les mecs ! Sammy, tu es mon petit frère et Jess, tu es …euh..ne le laisse pas tomber même si ses pets puent la mort, il est quand même chouette, gigantor.

- Dean ! ferme-la ! essaya de protester Sam un semblant de colère dans la voix mais il était plus embarrassé et amusé qu'autre chose. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher sachant que Dean considérait Jess comme un membre à part de la famille.

- Merci Dean, répondit Jess avec douceur. Tu n'es pas trop mal toi aussi, tu sais.

- Hé, tu n'as droit qu'à un Winchester, dit Dean avant de s'affaler de nouveau dans le siège. Il avait maintenant du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Ça va aller à l'arrière ? dit Sam regardant dans le rétroviseur, son frère hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être trop vert. Si jamais il vomissait dans l'impala, Dean trouverait sans doute un moyen un fois sobre de retourner la faute contre lui.

- Hm, où est Cas ? marmonna Dean faiblement au bout d'un moment.

- Cas ? demanda Jess regardant Sam.

-Tu veux dire Castiel ? Euh, ben Jimmy devait travailler demain, donc ils sont partis tous ensemble assez tôt et après on a continué notre partie de billard et après je me suis rendu compte que tu avais disparu ! Pourquoi ? Dean ?

Mais Dean s'était endormi, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, bercé par les ronronnements familier du véhicule qu'il considérait comme une deuxième maison. Sam retourna son attention sur la route et la dernière chose qu'il crut entendre avant que son frère se mette à ronfler fortement semblait être un « enfoiré », mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain.

* * *

_**Voilà ^^'.**_

_**La première version de ce chapitre était fort différente et se terminait classieusement dans les toilettes du bar avec Castiel sur ses genoux, etc….**_

_**Mais je le voulais comme ça pour laisser une dernière chance à Dean et montrer que Castiel était parfois lucide même si sa mémoire est un peu en gruyère.**_

_**Malgré le hiatus, j'aimerais vite publier le prochain chapitre qui sera du point de vue de Castiel. Nous y verrons aussi Balthazar ( pas de castiel/balthazar, je précise juste) et Jimmy pour j'espère dans le chapitre suivant atteindre enfin la troisième base parce que lol,…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Merci à Ignis, le changenom (XD), elorin, elida 17, shanhearts, stonewhiteclown, badou, Castielamalfoy, wolfamoon, et Karoun pour les reviews. J'y suis très sensible et ça me motive à coninuer =)**_

_**Huh, ça faisait longtemps et je n'ai abandonné aucune de mes histoires même si elles ont du mal à sortir de ma tête pour arriver sur le clavier -_-'**_

_**Voyons voir, ce chapitre, je l'ai imaginé depuis un long moment et ça m'a mis des plombes à écrire. Désolé pour le manque de Dean ça devrait s'améliorer dans les suivant.s**_

_**Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, cette fic était sensée être plus ou moins un pwp ( pour pratiquer son écriture, oui bien sûr XD) mais ça a tourné plus « angsty » que prévu, idk…..**_

_**Le semi-hiatus n'est pas fini. Mes premières illustrations pour le deancasbigbang seront disponibles le 17 octobre sur mon lj. Le lien est sur mon profil et je le rappelle aussi au cas où par d'incompréhensibles circonstances, cette histoire, se retrouverait supprimée de ce site ( pas par moi en tout cas mais on sait jamais, je fais ma rebelle sur ce coup U_U)**_

_**Warnings ce chapitres : langage, situations matures lol, Balthazar ( XD),homophobie, consommation d'alcools et de drogues, dépression, indices d'anciens abus….oh c'est gai…..**_

* * *

Castiel reprit doucement conscience. Il ne savait pas où il était. Les angoisses, les voix et le manque ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés. Il était calme et presque serein et au moins aujourd'hui son esprit ne l'avait pas emmené dans _cet endroit _qui alimentait une grande partie de ses cauchemars. Mais comme le meilleur des trip cet instant ne durait jamais assez longtemps. Cette idée fut confirmée quand quelques instants plus tard, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Et la sonnerie de Jimmy spécifiquement. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il avait encore déçu son frère, incapable de tenir ses promesses. Et Jimmy le croyait à chaque fois, il ne le méritait vraiment pas. _Tu es une disgrâce pour cette famille, Castiel__…__._Et voilà que la chère voix de son père commençait à se manifester. Une masse indéterminée s'approcha soudain de son coté du lit et répondit au téléphone.

Castiel fut soulagé quand il reconnu la voix de Balthazar, au moins il était chez quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et Balthazar était plutôt sympa s'il en avait encore quelque chose à foutre. Ça expliquait aussi maintenant l'odeur des draps qui ressemblait à celle d'un bordel français ou du moins, il imaginait que Balthazar devait exsuder naturellement cette odeur. Il souleva la précieuse couverture de soie du grand lit de son camarade de beuverie et ses yeux furent presque brulés par le soleil qui éclairait la grande baie vitrée de son immense chambre. Balthazar se tenait dans toute sa gloire, c'est-à-dire : à poil, téléphone à la main, regardant la plage et n'en ayant rien à faire que quelqu'un puisse l'apercevoir de l'autre coté ( imaginant sans doute que ces pauvres hères devraient être flattés de pouvoir observer une anatomie si parfaite).

Il s'assit douloureusement, encore dans une espèce de vertige ajouté à sa gueule de bois, mais la gueule de bois était maintenant devenue une de ses meilleures copines. Il observa sa tenue et constata qu'il était encore complètement habillé minus ses pompes et son trench coat qu'il repéra un peu plus loin posé sur une chaise. Les seuls éléments suspects étaient : son t-shirt qui avait des traces de sang à quelques endroits et sa fermeture éclair qui n'était pas fermée.

Il revint à Balthazar et se concentra pour capter quelques bribes de conversation.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Jimmy, je vais te le mettre dans un taxi et te le renvoie après l'avoir nourri et blanchi, ok, « _au revoir »._

Balthazar se tourna vers Castiel qui s'était levé pendant ce temps pour essayer d'atteindre son trench coat qui contenait toutes ses drogues.

- Donc, j'ai promis à ce cher Jimmy que je te renverrais sain et sauf jusqu'à votre cher foyer.

Castiel trouva une cigarette et l'alluma illico, il prit le téléphone des mains de Balthazar et le mit dans sa poche.

- Tu es bien conscient que même si tu es sympa avec lui, il ne voudra jamais faire une partie à trois ?

- Tu ne peux pas empêcher un homme de rêver, Cassie, dit Balthazar dramatiquement, vraiment dommage si tu veux mon avis….Enfin bref, tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux et aussi quelques fringues. La nouvelle saison commence de toute façon alors je vais sans doute « devoir » me débarrasser de la plupart…..Puis ça allait hier, mais là tu ressembles un peu à un clodo, vieux. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, on dirait que les vêtements sont biodégradables sur toi.

Il dit tout ça en se déplaçant vers la sortie mais Castiel avait arrêté d'écouter au bout de quelques secondes. Il était trop sobre pour toutes ces conneries et ses mains commençaient à trembler légèrement.

Une douche et quelques comprimés plus tard, il se dirigea vers la cuisine de son ami. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un magazine de design hyper chic et Balthazar se tenait aux fourneaux cuisinant, dieu sait quoi. Mais Castiel s'en foutait, il n'avait jamais vraiment très faim et oubliait souvent de se nourrir seulement rappelé à l'ordre le plus souvent par Jimmy ou Balthazar qui l'emmenait la plupart du temps dans d'obscurs restaurants servant de la nourriture plus décorative que nutritive mais c'était déjà plus qu'il n'ingurgitait en général. Il n'avait juste pas d'appétit. Bizarrement, sa soif était intarissable.

Balthazar était fraichement douché mais seulement habillé d'un tablier portant la gracieuse inscription _« will cook for sex ». _Castiel s'installa à la table, alluma une cigarette et avança son bras pour atteindre une bouteille d'un grand cru à moitié vide posée sur le coté. Il s'en servit un verre et l'avala presque cul sec. Balthazar dressa la table tout en fredonnant.

- Je préfère le vin au déjeuner personnellement, dit-il.

Castiel se tut et se resservit un verre. Trop sobre, trop sobre, encore trop sobre. Il commençait être à sec de cachets et d'argent et devrait sans doute aller bientôt voir Crowley. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais c'était ça ou…Il pourrait toujours trouver un squat quelque part, il y avait toujours moyen, mais il ne pouvait plus faire ça à Jimmy ? N'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait plus ?…Surement ? …Peut-être ?.. _Castiel, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour toi, puisse Dieu te délivrer du mal et de la tentation, mon enfant._

- Allo, la terre ? la voix de Balthazar le ramena à la réalité.

Différents plats de toutes origines trônaient maintenant sur la table. Balthazar mangeait avec appétit la fourchette dans une main et inspectant son téléphone portable dernier cri dans l'autre. Son ordinateur portable était posé à coté de lui. C'était un homme qui naviguait dans les hautes sphères faisant différents marchés avec différentes personnes du même niveau social que lui. Il était l 'héritier d'une grande famille et aimait l'argent et l'opulence.

Il aimait aussi tous les plaisirs de la vie et en abusait avec bonheur autant qu'il pouvait. C'est à un de ces repas chic qu'il avait rencontré Castiel qui était là par hasard mais discutait en allemand avec l'une des invitées qui se trouvait être la nièce d'un people lambda. La soirée avait fini en orgie et Balthazar s'était ensuite pris d'une affection toute personnelle pour le jeune homme. Ça aidait aussi qu'il était un consommateur occasionnel de drogues « dites récréatives » notamment cocaïne et exctasy et d'alcools de tout premier ordre, donc trainer avec lui le changeait des différents bouges dont il avait l'habitude même si parfois les personnes dans ce genre de réceptions lui rappelaient horriblement sa propre famille ce qui le poussait alors à se jeter plus profondément dans son addiction. Balthazar aussi pour ne rien gâcher, était un bon coup….

- Je disais : qui est Dean ?

De toutes les questions qu'auraient pu lui poser son « ami » Castiel devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à celle-là ! Il prit pourtant nonchalamment un bouffée de sa cigarette, la douce euphorie de ses drogues combinées à l'alcool fraichement absorbé se faisant enfin ressentir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Cassie ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, dit Balthazar agitant son index de gauche à droite. Il s'arrêta un temps et le posa sur son menton. Attends-voir. Qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles d'hier soir, exactement ?

- Hm, répondit Castiel en rejetant la fumée de sa cigarette, la tête tournée vers le baie vitrée. _Les oiseaux étaient nombreux à venir chercher leur nourriture sur la plage. Il y avait-il des requins dans cette partie de la Californie ? _

- Cassie ?

- Hm, il y avait…..des chinois ?

- Des chinois ? Et c'est tout ?

- Hm….

- Tu n'es pas croyable, vraiment ! Tant pis, laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire.

Castiel connaissait la chanson, Balthazar aimait s'écouter parler et encore mieux avoir un auditoire. La soirée d'hier soir était floue comme la majorité de tous ses autres soirs et c'était très bien comme ça. _Si je ferme les yeux, ça n'est pas vraiment arrivé, hein ? _

_-_ Donc, je t'avais invité à venir dans ce nouveau club pour impressionner de futurs investisseurs chinois. Comme tu parles le chinois, ça semblait tomber sous le sens. J'admets que je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de tes capacités, je croyais que tu te vantais pour être honnête. Castiel ricana à ça. Mais la tête du type quand tu as commencé à lui parler, il aurait presque perdu son dentier le pauvre ! Bref, la première partie de cette soirée, s'est parfaitement déroulée et si je lis mes mails correctement mon futur s'annonce triomphant ! Merci Cassie ! Est-ce que tout ça te rappelles quelque chose ?

- Non ? Hm…. Ou l'un de ces types avait une haleine de chiotte ?

- Oh ouais ! J'ai pas arrêter de lui servir des cocktails pour essayer de survivre à un contact rapproché. Dommage que t'aies fait la même chose pendant ce temps !

- J'avais soif.

- Ouais et tu as un superbe arrière-train pour ne rien gâcher mais beau cul ou pas, plus tard j'avais vraiment envie de foutre un bon coup de pied dedans.

Castiel murmura seulement son agrément. Se faire botter le cul était devenu une occurrence. Quant il était vraiment bien déchiré, le filtre de sa bouche était carrément inexistant pour peu qu'il dise un truc cohérent.

- Je continue car nous n'en somme même pas au début.

Castiel grogna. Garder son attention aussi longtemps était presque une torture et ça gâchait son trip. Il finit la bouteille de vin et scanna rapidement la pièce pour essayer de repérer tout autre forme d'alcool dans les environs. Il devait y avoir aussi quelques drogues quelque part mais Balthazar ne consommait qu'en soirée ou le soir parfois chez lui et très rarement la journée et encore moins à 9h00 du mat'.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, Cassie !

- Pas vraiment, à quoi bon ?

- Tu vas m'écouter, dit Balthazar faussement menaçant et mimant un air dramatique, écouter ma souffrance !

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel. Balthazar ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il était obligé d'essayer de faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

- Revenu parmi nous ?

Castiel grommela et se ralluma une nouvelle clope. _Ne le dit pas à Michael, Cassie, il va péter une durite pour pas grand-chose. Lucas, Luke, Lucifer, comme les autres il ne peut plus te regarder dans les yeux._

- Les yeux sont le miroirs de l'âme, dit Castiel sans aucune raison apparente ( à Balthazar en tout cas)

- Non ! N'essaye pas de me distraire avec tes mignons petits yeux, ça ne marchera pas cette fois.

- Vraiment ?

Il agita ses cils de façon suggestive. Balthazar tourna la tête et lui montra la paume de sa main.

- Je ne te regarde pas !

Il attendit un moment avant que Castiel ne reporte son attention vers la baie vitrée, expirant la fumée et la regardant s'évaporer dans l'air.

- Donc, après avoir fini avec les affaires, il était temps de poursuivre le deuxième objectif de cette soirée à savoir : le plaisir. Ce qui ne fut pas trop dur, regarde-nous, franchement ! MAIS ! J'aurais dû savoir que ça allait tourner en sucette !

Castiel tourna son visage vers lui, les yeux semi-clos, de façon interrogative.

- Tu ne te souviens même pas de ça ? Je me suis bien sûr très vite trouvé une ravissante créature. Longs cheveux bruns, petits yeux verts, ça ne te dit rien ?

Devant le manque de réaction de son camarade, Balthazar soupira.

- Comme je le disais ça s'annonçait bien, même si son prénom était Céline ce qui aurait dû être un signe.

Balthazar fit une grimage, son aversion irrationnelle pour Céline Dion était aussi incompréhensible que la fascination de Castiel pour les abeilles.

- Toi, tu t'étais trouvé…..ou plutôt une petite blondinette avec des tâches de rousseurs t'avait carrément jeté ses nibards à la figure. Enfin, heureusement qu'elle était là vu que tu ne tenais déjà plus trop bien sur tes jambes. Car je suis génial, j'ai réussi à trouvé une petite salle V.I.P. Je commençais à tâter la marchandise et il y avait à faire. J'ai eu le malheur de regarder ce qui se passait de ton coté et c'était injuste cette fille avait déjà ta queue dans la bouche ! Ce qui m'a…légèrement distrait…

Il toussa.

Castiel demeurait impassible, rien ne lui revenait vraiment en mémoire après les chinois.

- Quand j'ai enfin repris mes esprits, continua Balthazar tout en vérifiant une nouvelle fois ses mails, je me suis dit que c'était injuste et ait retourné à mes affaires parce que j'avais vraiment l'espoir que ça tourne à l'orgie.. Bien sûr quelques minutes plus tard, tout à tourné à l'enfer….Enfin façon de parler. La petite blondinette s'est mise à hurler, à t'insulter et à te frapper. Ce qui aurait pu être marrant, comme tu réagissais pas et que t'avais la bite à l'air. Mais ça à malheureusement attiré l'attention de deux gros gorilles. Là, la fille criait : « DEAN ? DEAN ? , tu me compares à un mec, sale pédé ! » , Balthazar baissa sa vois de façon ridicule tout en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Et tout un tas de trucs classes du même acabit. Toi bien sûr, il pointa du doigt Castiel qui allumait une nouvelle cigarette, tu lui as répondu un truc du style : « Ta gueule pétasse avec ton faux nez », oh là là , j'ai failli me pisser dessus même si ça signifiait mon abstinence pour la soirée parce que bien entendu Céline essayait de maitriser sa foldinguo d' « amie ». Et au lieu de te laisser escorter bien gentiment vers la sortie t'as commencé à te battre avec ces mecs, qui étaient vraiment balaises au demeurant, les traitants de « créatures venues de l'enfer » et j'en passe. Comme je suis un gentleman, je suis accouru à ton secours et ait réussi à les calmer après quelques coups et un outrageux pour boire. Ils m'ont même aidé à trainer ta carcasse, ouais tu t'étais évanoui entre temps, jusqu'au taxi. Donc, Cassie voilà pourquoi tu me dois une réponse qui est-ce mystérieux Dean ?

Castiel resta un long moment sans rien dire. Il avait perdu le fil à plusieurs moment du récit de Balthazar et même quand il écoutait, il avait plus l'impression d'entendre le résumé d'un film qu'un événement dont il avait été l'acteur.

- Hé bien Cassie ? Tu me dois bien ça. Je suis rentré bredouille par ta faute !

- Je vois bien un moyen de m'excuser…

- Non, non, non, Cassie, ça ne marchera pas cette fois, ne change pas de sujet ! Alors, Dean ?

-….

- ….

- Peut -être qu'un verre pourrait me donner l'envie de te répondre.

- Ha Cassie ! Vraiment ! Oh, ça me fait penser ! Balthazar sauta de sa chaise, disparu quelques minutes et revint un bouteille à la main. J'avais prévu de te donner ça avant de partir.

Castiel avait les yeux rivés sur la bouteille, de l'absinthe, son breuvage préféré. Mais de la bonne absinthe était dure à trouver et la bouteille que Balthazar tenait dans ses mains semblait de toute première qualité. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres à cette vue et leva les mains afin d'atteindre l'objet de son maintenant unique désir.

- Non Cassie, dit Balthazar écartant la bouteille hors d'atteinte du jeune homme. Je te la donnerais uniquement quand j'aurais ma réponse. Castiel se rassit et grommela.

- C'est…juste un ami de Jimmy.

- Un ami de Jimmy, hein ? Je savais pas que t'aimais le style, « Jésus prout prout ».

- Il n'est pas comme ça…

- Oh hein : «_ il n'est pas comme ça_ », meuh…

- ….

- ….

Les deux s'observèrent un moment sans bouger même si l'attention de Castiel était tournée plutôt vers la bouteille que vers son ami. _Pourquoi ces simagrées_, il avait envie de gouter ce doux et létal nectar immédiatement.

- C'est un meilleur coup que moi, c'est ça ? dit Balthazar le sortant de son « zonage ». Vas-y Cassie, tu peux le dire, je ne serais pas vexé, tu sais….

_Ouais, bien sûr_, pensa Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé malgré tout.

- Non, Balthazar, tu es le dieu du sexe, le meilleur coup du monde, répondit Castiel sarcastiquement à la foi pour flatter l'égo de son ami et une bonne partie aussi afin de pouvoir ENFIN mettre la main sur la bouteille.

- C'est toi qui le dit. Alors, c'est quoi le truc avec ce gars ?

- Il est….blanc…répondit sérieusement Castiel.

- Blanc ? Je suis blanc moi aussi et alors ?

- Non…..Toi tu es…Hm…Rose …Ou fuchsia….Je ne suis pas sûr. C'est assez flou.

- O..kay, tu as gagné, Cassie. Je m'incline.

Il tendit la bouteille dans la direction de Castiel mais avant que celui-ci ne l'atteigne il la redirigea encore une fois hors de sa portée.

- Tut, tut, tut , avant de te la filer. Un : tu ne la bois pas ici, parce que je ne veux pas que le petit Jimmy-boy ne te réceptionnes complètement déchiré, enfin plus déchiré que tu ne l'es déjà. Deuxio : tu dois me promettre de ne pas la picoler tout seul ou du moins pas en une fois parce que je veux pas être responsable de ta mort, je t'aime bien, tu sais ! Et ça m'attirerais tout un tas de problèmes, cette bouteille n'est pas vraiment arrivée par ici par les voix légales, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- D'accord, je le promets, dit Castiel pratiquement immédiatement. _Les promesses ne veulent rien dire de toute façon_. Et il avait fait la mauvaise habitude ne plus respecter les siennes même si lui donnaient toujours un haut le cœur quand il y repensait. Enfin quand ça s'ajoutait à tout le reste ce n'était presque rien….

Balthazar tendit enfin la bouteille à Castiel qui l'agrippa comme Gollum son précieux.

- Comme ça tu pourras boire à ma santé durant mon absence, je sais que ça va être dur pour toi.

Le cerveau de Castiel mis un peu de temps à absorber l'information tant il était fasciné par la bouteille.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, je pars, sans doute pour deux semaines voir plus. New-York. J'ai des contacts qui m'ont parlé d'affaires intéressantes et il y a ce type que je veux absolument rencontrer.

Castiel agita un sourcil perplexe.

- Nan, oh vraiment Cassie tu as l'esprit presque aussi mal tourné que moi ! Enfin s'il pouvait être beau gosse, ça me dérangerait pas. Apparemment, c'est le nouveau golden boy, là bas. Le type a commencé avec une petite boutique de bonbons et maintenant, c'est presque le roi du monde. Il termina sa phrase avec une grimace réalisant qu'il avait involontairement cité Titanic, un film qu'il haïssait de toute ses forces. Hem….enfin, je suis curieux et ça me ferait pas de mal d'avoir ce type dans mes contacts.

- Ok, répondit Castiel un peu plus indifféremment que prévu.

S'il était honnête Balthazar lui manquerait surement un peu, c'était une des rares personnes qui ne le regardait pas comme s'il était une épave, un cas à sauver ou une déception. Mais il était trop dans ses propres tourments pour s'en faire réellement ou encore l'exprimer. Balthazar qui savait le lire beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croyait croisa les bras et mima de nouveau un air offensé mais il avait toujours son sourire « je m'en foutiste » aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? Pas d'adieux larmoyants, pas de : « Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, Baltie ! ». Il se resserra sur lui-même pour embrasser ses bras.

Castiel ne répondit pas ( en fait il était aussi habitué à l'attitude de son ami et ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ses excentricités et ses avances constantes, c'était juste…Balthazar ) mais ses lèvres formèrent un sourire.

- Tu sais, peut-être que tu pourrais me faire une petite « pipe d'adieu »…..

- Une « pipe d'adieu » n'existe pas.

- Oh pourtant, je m'en rappelle de fameuses, sourit Balthazar. Il allait ajouter quelque chose ou continuer ses avances quand la sonnerie de l'entrée se mit à sonner. Ah ! Dieu a décidé que je devrais m'abstenir on dirait, c'est pas possible ! Devant le manque de réaction de Castiel, il poursuivit. C'est ton taxi mon cher, il est horriblement ponctuel ! Et j'ai promis à Jimmy ! Oui, je sais c'est inutile, bla bla bla, mais je préfère quand même rester dans ses bonnes grâces, on ne sait jamais !

Balthazar accompagna Castiel jusqu'à son « carrosse ». Il lui passa un sac avec toutes ses affaires et sans doute quelques autres « souvenirs » dont il ne voulait pas connaitre le contenu, à l'arrière d'un taxi et lui donna une claque sur les fesses en guise d'au revoir. Une fois dans le taxi, Castiel agrippa férocement la bouteille de l'intérieur de son sac et fixa le conducteur d'un air mauvais et complètement paranoïaque. Enfin ça ne dura qu'un moment, le temps que le visage du taxi ne devienne de plus en plus flou à travers le rétroviseur et qu'il ne comate à l'arrière de la voiture

Le voyage dura un petit bout de temps, Balthazar habitant dans les quartiers huppés de la ville très loin du quartier populaire où vivait Castiel.

Arrivé a destination et réveillé sèchement par un conducteur à moitié exaspéré, il se laissa trainer hors du taxi et monta lentement les marches de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère jumeau.

- Castiel ! Tu es rentré ! l'accueilli Jimmy dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil.

Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à sa vue. Il était à la maison à cette heure de la journée et ne portait pas son costume habituel mais une espèce de pull propret saumon vraiment moche et un jean qui semblait tout droit sortit de l'usine. Il toisa son frère qui l'observait à son tour avec un grand sourire mais Castiel pouvait lire toutes les expressions qu'il n'exprimait pas avec ses mots dans ses yeux. _« Es-tu sain et sauf ? Où étais tu passé ? J'étais si inquiet ». _

- Tu n'est pas au boulot, dit il seulement coupable et misérable comme à chaque fois en se dirigeant vers la petite table de la cuisine près de la fenêtre où il avait l'habitude de fumer pour ne pas trop intoxiquer son frère, serrant la poignée de son ridiculement voyant sachet Chanel qui contenait son trésor, heureusement caché pour le moment par ce que Balthazar appelait ses « pelures ».

Il enleva son trench coat et vu Jimmy froncer les sourcils avec surprise en apercevant sa tenue. Il avait pris le premier t-shirt qui n'avait pas un col en V et ne s'était pas rendu compte que le t-shirt noir qu'il avait choisi, avait l'inscription « bitch » écrite avec une police tendance…..rose fluo.

- Putain ! s'exclama t'il.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner amèrement. Parce que quoi de mieux que ce t-shirt pour le définir finalement, ça devait être la fatalité. Voyant la face, enfin les yeux de Jimmy former de l'inquiétude, il arrêta de rire et s'assit.

- Balthazar, m'a prêté des fringues, j'ai pas trop fait gaffe.

- Oui, je vois, répondit son jumeau tout en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Ses yeux lui parlant toujours : _« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? Ça m'effraye ! Pourquoi je ne peux rien faire ? Parle-moi ! ». Agaçants yeux_, qu'ils la ferment mais Castiel ne pouvait jamais vraiment en vouloir à Jimmy, tant c'était la seule personne au monde qu'il aimait et pour qui il ferait tout, la seule personne pour qui il ne se jetait pas par la fenêtre immédiatement car il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne lui avait et ne voudrait jamais lui parler d'_avant_. Il était pur, innocent à sa façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'être sali par toute sa merde, il l'avait déjà altéré comme ça rien que par sa présence.

- Alors, hm, ça a été avec Balthazar, hier soir ?

Jimmy tolérait plus ou moins Balthazar étant donné que malgré ses excès, il prenait toujours soin de ramener son frère sain et sauf mais certaines des conversations qu'il avait avec lui le rendait un peu inconfortable.

Castiel ouvrit la petite fenêtre et sorti une cigarette de son trench coat qu'il s'empressa d'allumer grimaçant quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui en restait plus qu'une dans le paquet. Il allait falloir qu'il retourne tout le bordel de sa chambre pour en retrouver quelques unes. Peut être qu'il retrouverait quelques cachets ou même encore mieux un peu d'herbe. Vu qu'il avait tendance à oublier tout un tas de trucs peut être que….

- Cassie ?

- Oh, hm, Balthazar, hein? Ouais, c'était euh…sympa, j'ai parlé avec des chinois.

- Ça a l'air intéressant.

- Pas vraiment, Jimmy dit-il expirant la fumée et dirigeant son regard vers la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir le chat d'une des voisines courir après une feuille dans l'arrière cour.

- Hm, tu veux un truc à manger ? J'allais me faire un sandwich mais..

- Non, Balthazar m'a nourri, t'inquiètes. _La chat ne réussira jamais à attraper la feuille. Et j'ai menti encore une fois à Jimmy, tu es vraiment pathétique Castiel, comme père le disait toujours, menteur, ingrat, sale, dégoutant, un démon. Moins que rien…_

Et son esprit commença a aller encore plus loin, il pouvait sentir l'angoisse arriver et l'ombre de _cet homme_, se dessiner dans sa tête et l'atmosphère de _cet endroit_ le suffoquer comme s'il y était encore. Associer ces deux cauchemars n'était jamais vraiment bon pour lui ( généralement, il finissait à moitié mort). Il essaya de lutter et de les repousser le plus loin possible dans sa tête mais il ne voulait rien de mieux que de se mettre à hurler, d'avaler tous les cachets qui lui restaient dans sa poche et d'avaler le tout, cul sec avec sa bouteille d'absinthe mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec Jimmy dans la pièce. Jamais, il ne lui imposerait ça volontairement.

- Pourquoi t'es pas au boulot déjà ? dit-il, la voix un peu tremblante, pour changer de sujet et essayer de distraire ses pensées de ses cauchemars et angoisses. Il pouvait presque sentir la pression du bras qui avait pour habitude de le maintenir fermement jusqu'à complète soumission.

- Amélia m'a demandé de l'aider à monter un de ses meubles et comme elle n'a pas cours cet après midi, j'ai pris un congé.

_Ces _yeux étaient cette fois pleins de joie, d'adoration et d'amour, tellement pleins de vie et d'espoir que Castiel ne put s'empêcher de le fixer et d'essayer de s'y accrocher comme une ancre. Ces yeux si similaires aux siens. Autrefois.

C'était éblouissant, doré et chaleureux. Il ne se lassait jamais d'observer ce qu'il considérait peut-être inconsciemment comme la seule partie de lui-même qui n'était pas ravagée irrémédiablement. Et il se laissa réconforter par cette chaleur irradiante comme un soleil, éloignant un peu ses ténèbres.

- C'est bien, je suis content pour toi, dit-il doucement.

- Vraiment ? demanda Jimmy les yeux grands ouverts.

- Quoi ? C'est si difficile à croire ?

Castiel écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier, Jimmy avait la tête basse, légèrement rougissant, frottant la paume d'une de ses mains contre sa nuque.

- Non…C'est juste que tu n'as jamais aimé aucune de mes copines avant.

- Ben, c'est pas vraiment difficile, Anna était cinglée et Bella une salope, doublée d'une sale voleuse !

- Oh, elles n'étaient pas si mauvaises que ça, dit Jimmy un peu de mauvaise foi, mais le pauvre avait du mal à détester vraiment quelqu'un malgré tous les malheurs qu'ils puissent lui causer.

- Oh arrête Jimmy, même moi je peux te dire ça, il alluma son ultime cigarette ignorant le regard désapprobateur de son frère, Anna t'as presque dévisagé avec ses ongles parce que t'avais aidé une pauvre vieille à traverser la rue.

-….Elle avait des problèmes.

- Ouais sûr. _Et moi, je suis l'image de la santé mentale._

- …Elle va mieux…

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ben, on s'écrit de temps en temps pour échanger des nouvelles.

- Oh Jimmy, non ! Ça craint !

-….

- Je suis sûr qu'Amélia adorera savoir que tu échanges de supers lettres personnelles avec ta tarée d'ex- copine.

- Elle est au courant…

- Quoi ?

- Je lui ai dit …Elle me soutient et elle lui a même écrit une lettre…..Elles se parlent à l'occasion.

- Vraiment ? C'est !…_ridicule_…Il ne dit pas mais resta un peu stupide pendant un long moment, sa cigarette se consumant dans sa bouche sans qu'il ne fasse un geste. On dirait que tu as vraiment trouvé ta moitié, frangin !

Jimmy se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr..C'est….Je crois que je l'aime mais je ne sais si…elle….C'est encore trop tôt…Ou peut-être pas…..Je….

Jimmy regarda son frère d'un air paniqué avant que son visage prenne une expression totalement sérieuse comme s'il venait de recevoir une épiphanie.

- Je crois que je vais lui demander sa main, Castiel !

De surprise, Castiel laissa tomber sa clope qui atterrit brulante sur ses genoux. Il se leva précipitamment et réussit malgré ses réflexes amoindris à la récupérer. Jimmy s'était levé lui aussi, droit comme un I et un peu désorienté parce qu'il venait d'admettre.

- Castiel ? Ça va ?

- Oui Jimmy, et en regardant l'expression de son frère, il savait qu'il devait ajouter quelque chose. Et bien qu'il était depuis longtemps resté hors du vue du monde, il sortit un sourire des plus sincère à son jumeau. Je suis content pour toi Jimmy, vraiment.

Jimmy se rassit, un petit sourire aux lèvres plus timide qui se fit remplacer rapidement par une expression angoissée.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne voudra jamais m'épouser ou c'est encore trop tôt et je me fais des idées. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un type ordinaire….

- Jimmy ! Castiel plaça sa main sur celle de son frère et qu'il en soit réduit à réconforter son jumeau qui était sa seule barrière contre la folie. Tu es un gars génial ! Et en plus tu as une belle gueule, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil ce qui donna à Jimmy un sourire. C'est encore tôt, c'est vrai mais j'ai un bon pressentiment pour vous deux.

- Merci Cassie, dit Jimmy en plaçant son autre main sur la sienne. _Ces_ yeux et cette aura dorée et chaleureuse cette fois réservés rien que pour lui. Castiel déglutit et détourna bien vite le visage pour se concentrer de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Il ne méritait pas un tel amour et une telle dévotion de la part de son frère, pas après toutes les déceptions qu'il lui avait infligé et qui continueraient encore jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse enfin.

La vérité était que Castiel était bien content que Jimmy ait trouvé Amélia. Content pour son frère mais aussi content pour lui-même. Il voulait par-dessus tout que Jimmy cesse d'être sa béquille.

Et si Jimmy avait quelqu'un dans sa vie qui l'aime autant que lui et qui serait là pour veiller sur lui, peut-être que Castiel pourrait enfin quitter son existence, insignifiante et douloureuse sans se sentir trop coupable.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'aurait jamais dû commencer à « s'amuser » avec Dean en premier lieu ( même si ses souvenirs avec le jeune homme étaient plutôt flous rétrospectivement ). Comme un papillon, il avait été attiré par sa lumière. Dean était le genre de personne qu'il n'avait pas le droit de corrompre. Il devrait se contenter de continuer de trainer avec des gens comme Meg ou tous ces autres êtres ravagés qu'il rencontrait dans ses tribulations pathétiques quotidiennes.

Il fut tiré de ses sombres réflexions par la sonnerie du téléphone de Jimmy. Le visage de celui-ci s'éclaira encore plus que Castiel crut possible. Il se leva de table et alla se terrer dans un coin comme un adolescent pour répondre. Castiel regardait son dos se mouvoir et il espérait vraiment qu'il avait encore des cigarettes quelque part dans sa chambre.

- Je vais y aller, dit Jimmy directement après avoir raccroché. Il prit son porte feuille, objet que Castiel ne voyait plus jamais ordinairement vu que son frère lui cachait, après l'avoir retrouvé vidé de son contenu plusieurs fois, son téléphone portable et les mit dans la poche de son horrible jean. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée afin de prendre son trench coat noir. Il l'enfila et vérifia son apparence devant le miroir accroché près du porte manteau. Avant de partir, il revint une dernière fois sur ses pas.

- Ça va aller Castiel ? demanda Jimmy.

- Oui.

_Non._

Castiel savait que son frère n'aimait pas le laisser tout seul même s'il était incapable de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait et il savait aussi qu'il n'hésiterait pas à annuler ses plans au moindre signe plus inquiétant que d'habitude. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances avec Amélia. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour donner un peu de bonheur à son frère cette fois.

- Ok, dit Jimmy faiblement, visiblement pas très enclin à quitter son jumeau. Mais il se retourna quand même à contre cœur et se dirigea vers la porte, appelle-moi s'il y a « quelque chose ». Ses yeux l'observèrent un long moment recommençant leur dialogue silencieux : _« Seras-tu là quand je reviendrais ? S'il te plait, Castiel. Seigneur, faites que rien ne t'arrive pendant mon absence. »._

La porte allait se fermer quand Castiel cria :

- Attends !

Jimmy réapparu aussitôt, un peu paniqué.

- Quoi ? Cassie ?

- Prends- là avec toi, dit Castiel, la bouteille d'absinthe tendue vers son jumeau.

Jimmy, s'approcha lentement de la petite table et prit la bouteille. Ses yeux s'élargirent un instant quand il lut l'étiquette mais il ne dit rien. Castiel avait toujours le bras tendu et le regard tourné vers la petite fenêtre. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait encore pris ? _Une impulsion, juste le contraire de ce qu'il s'était résolu de faire une seconde auparavant, bon sang. Juste de quoi inquiéter Jimmy encore plus. Mais il ne se faisait pas confiance, seul avec cette bouteille, il ne pourrait pas lui résister. Il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de Jimmy, trop « sobre » pour être encore conscient de ce qu'il faisait . Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il savait que Jimmy ne le jugerait pas.

- Je préfère que tu la prennes avec toi, dit-il.

- Castiel…Je ferais peut -être mieux de…

- NON ! cria Castiel et il se tourna enfin vers son frère même s'il évita à tout prix de croiser _ces _yeux. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ça va ! Juste…..prends-là et ça ira, d'accord ?

- Cassie…

- Jimmy, s'il te plait, va voir ta copine,( _je n'en vaux pas le coup, tu ne vois pas que je suis un cas désespéré, ), _je te promets que je vais rester ici, bien sagement, je suis crevé de toute façon. Il osa argumenter la fin de sa phrase en le regardant droit les yeux pour le convaincre. Mais il avait déjà tant promis.

Jimmy resta un long moment à regarder son frère pour la première fois clairement en conflit avec ce qu'il devait faire. Castiel passait toujours avant tout mais Amélia ? ….

- Je t'appelle toutes les demi heures, si tu ne réponds pas , je...

- D'accord Jimmy, vas-y maintenant, elle va se demander ce que tu fous.

Castiel attendit un petit moment pour être sur que Jimmy soit bien partit. Tout son corps lui semblait lourd. Il avança lentement jusqu'à sa chambre et pria presque quand il aperçu une cigarette au milieu du bordel jonchant sa moquette délabrée. Il s'assit là et l'alluma immédiatement. Il mit sa tête entre ses genoux. Sa bouteille lui manquait déjà, _irrécupérable !_

Il fouilla les poches de son manteau et décida qu'il réfléchirait à son ravitaillement demain. Il porta les comprimés à sa bouches. Pour le moment, il voulait seulement s'endormir dans sa honte et ne plus penser à rien.

* * *

-_** Le trucs avec « ces/ses » yeux, est volontaire. J'ai tenté un truc mais je sais pas si j'ai réussi XD**_

_**- J'ai une trame générale pour cette histoire, mais entre temps par exemple j'ai aggravé les problèmes de Castiel XD donc ça peut changer.**_

_**Bref, merci de votre lecture , en espérant quelques chapitres plus légers à venir è_é**_


End file.
